El especial de Noche de brujas de Dragon Smashers
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: En este especial de Halloween, los personajes de Dragon Ball, Super Smash Bros y Equestria Girls vivirán en carné propia el miedo de diferente (e hilarantes formas) Spinoff de Dragon Smashers Melee: la segunda temporada (Actuializaciones cada octubre) Imagen de este año original de Niban-destikim
1. Equestria Girls Tale 2018

_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

-Hola a todos, soy Hades, señor del inframundo-dijo Hades en su trono disfrutando de una taza de café y con una bata roja mientras se levantaba y pasaba por varios cuadros con imágenes aterradoras, peor lo curioso era que todas las imágenes algunas aparecían los smashers, las Rainbooms e incluso los guerreros Z en ellas ya que esta secuencia esta basada en "la galería del espanto"

-Ya sabrán que este mes llega Halloween: una fiesta extraña y mi día favorito del año, ya sabes, los niños adoran a los fantasmas, fingen ser demonios en la televisión o en Internet que son inapropiados para los niños… Sobre todo ESE payaso llamado Pennyewise y Steve, si me preguntas-dijo en burla el dios del inframundo acerca de los posibles disfraces de los niños rata y adultos-Pero este especial no pertenece a Dragón Smashers Melee… aun, del cual me lavo las manos y que este especial es realmente aterrador… como las facturas del mes pasado en las tarjetas de crédito-

-Tenemos tres cuentos que les erizaran la piel como nunca, en el cual serán de Dragón Ball, Súper Smash Bros y Equestria Girls-dijo pasando hacia un cuadro el cual estaba una mansión y en ella tras caer un rayo apareció Black Hat (mas su risa se escuchaba) sonriendo hacia los lectores-Si tienes hijos sensibles, tal vez deberías meterlos en la cama, amarrarlos y/o encerrarlos en un sotano, en lugar de escribirnos cartas furiosas para demandarnos por esto…-

* * *

Tras el mensaje de Hades se ve a Goku haciendo rostros en las calabazas al igual que Gohan (saga de Cell) para la decoración de la mansión Smash, lo cual le dice

-muy bien Gohan quiero que enciendas esta calabaza con esto-dijo Goku mostrándole a Gohan una flor de fuego del universo de Mario, lo cual su hijo le dice-papa ¿esas son las flores de fuego de Mario? No deberías tomarlas sin su consentimiento-

-no te preocupes, será más fácil así-dijo tomando la flor y encender la vela-muy bien ahora solo debo usar una simple…-pero en eso estalla en llamas frente a su cara y se incinera, con un pequeño trozo de cabello en llamas-jejeje… creo que no soy bueno con esto-

-Uh, papá, creo que tu cabello está en llamas…- nota el fuego en el cabello de su padre que ahora cubre una porción más grande de su cabello-¡No cambies de tema, Gohan!-

Sin más que hacer, Gohan observa en silencio mientras el fuego se enciende y comienza a quemar toda la cara de Goku, el cual este comienza a oler-*sniff* *sniff* ¿alguien está cocinando a Oolong sin mí?-

Pero aterradoramente empezó a cubrirlo por completo y comenzó a gritar mientras gritaba para quitarse el fuego… pero no podía, lo cual cae al suelo muerto mientras la calabaza mostraba tallado el título en el que Goku había hecho, lo cual decía lo siguiente:

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon y Fanfi**_ _ **c**_ _ **tion presentan…**_

 _ **El especial de noche de brujas de Dragón Smashers**_

* * *

Después de esa introducción aparece Hades nuevamente tomando de su café mientras mostraba un cuadro con topo con la misma indumentaria de Freddy Krueger y manejaba siete marionetas en forma de las Rainbooms al mero estilo de la portada de Iron Maiden "the Number of the Beast"-nuestra primera historia tendremos a cierto grupo de chicas que creen en la magia de la amistad… pero podrán contra alguien que se quiere vengar desde el más allá mientras todos son asesinados… ¿en sus sueños?-

-pues duh… claro que puede-dijo Pinkie hablando desde el cuadro lo cual hades dijo-oye tú lo dijiste, no yo Pinkie-

* * *

 _ **Cuento 1:**_

 _ **Pesadilla mágica en la calle Sakurai**_

* * *

En los jardines de la mansión Smash, se ve como Rainbow Dash jugaba con Doggy con un frisbee, ya que el sol se ponía en el horizonte-Está bien Doggy ¡ve por el frisbee!-

Lanzando el disco el perro lo atrapo, y se paró en dos patas y comenzó a hablar y lanzar el disco hacia ella-Gracias, Dash-lanzando el disco hacia la atleta pero antes de poder agarrarlo, el frisbee la golpeo en la cabeza, girando como caricatura y cayo de espalda para que le saliera un chichón con sonido de caja registradora, sus ojos se viera "sin ventas" y cuatro versiones pony de ella aparecieran alrededor

-Oh, mala suerte-dijo Doggy al ver que no atrapo el frisbee, después de recuperar el sentido, Rainbow Dash tomo el disco otra vez, pero una sombra que se mostró en la pared de la mansión con un sombrero y un guante con cuchillas en su mano derecha moviéndolas, lo cual la peliarcoiris al ver esto, sus ojos se salieron como si fuera una variante de caricatura de los años 20, solo para revelar que aquella sombra era Mr. Resetti con un rastrillo de hojas en manos y con la misma indumentaria de Freddy Krueger-¡GRAAAARRR! ¡Estoy de vuelta, Rainbow Punk!-

-¡¿No habías muerto?!-dijo aterrada Rainbow Dash siendo presa del miedo, lo cual Resetti se acercó y dijo-¡Te enseñare a no "resetearte" contra el destino! ¡Como lo hicieron hace meses!-dicho esto comenzó a reír como lunático hasta que usando el rastrillo le dio en el abdomen lo cual esta grito y revelar que todo era un sueño-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!-

* * *

-uff… solo era un sueño-dijo Rainbow Dash aliviada solo para que al momento de levantarse, parte de su camisa estaba rasgada en el abdomen y un zarpazo recién hecho estaba justo en donde Resetti ataco-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡oye orgullo gay! ¿Eres tú?-dijo la voz del bioandroide fuera de la habitación lo cual respondió enojada-¡Sí! ¡Y deja de decime así Cell!-

-¡saca la basura! es tu turno-

En el jardín todas las Rainbooms estaban platicando acerca de lo que le paso a su amiga-Y luego me rastrillo por la cintura, y lo más extraño fue que ese topo que estaba en el tercer torneo de la mansión Smash que desapareció… ¡Mr. Resetti!-

-espera…-dijo Pinkie (que tenía un brazo enyesado) tras tomar un vaso de agua y escupir al escuchar el nombre de Resetti-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-También le creo a Rainbow Dash, ese malvado topo también estaba en mi sueño-dijo Fluttershy abrazando a Angel, el cual se estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, y después mostro a todas que su cabello había sido cortado hasta la nuca y de manera irregular-Pero me ataco con tijeras de podar-

-y en mi sueño también cariño ¡Pero él me atacó con un trapeador apestoso! De todas las peores cosas que podrían pasar, eso fue: LA. PEOR. COSA. ¡POSIBLE!-dicho esto, Rarity chasqueo sus dedos y tres personas con collares de perros trajeron un elegante sofá y Rarity se lanzó en él… llorando como la reina del drama que es-¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué…?!-

-¿En serio? Por un trapeador haces drama-dijo una voz que pertenecía a Adagio y revelando a las otras Dazzlings que estaban brillando (literalmente) como si las hubieran pulido con algo-¡Porque ese cab$#n paso su maldita pulidora de pisos sobre nosotras!-

-Pero viendo el lado amable ¡ahora mi cabello es un escudo a prueba de balas!-dijo feliz Sonata sacando una pistola de 9mm y disparándose en el cabello el cual se detuvo y se plasto la bala tras chocar con su cuero cabelludo-sin rasguños… ¡Sunset Shimmer! ¿Qué le pasó a tu…?-

-Ni lo menciones-dijo Sunset aguantado su ira contra la sirena ya que casi todo su cabello estaba perdido, lo cual Aria dijo-adivinare… ¿triturador de ramas?-

-No pude evitar monitorear tu conversación, chicas-dijo Master viendo a todas compartir sus anécdotas del ataque de Resetti-No hay ningún misterio sobre Resetti, porque simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro…Ahora, no tengan más curiosidad acerca de este extraño encubrimiento-

En el auditorio, todos estaban escuchando a Master ya que la fiesta de Halloween se aproximaba y todos necesitaban cooperar y este año lo tendrían los villanos, algo que no les agrado a muchos, pero más a Sunset que no quería y dio varias ideas que usaban en la escuela Canterlot, pero para el emperador del mal era demasiado aburrido

 _-Oh, dios, estos discursos de esa chica me están matando con su: "Bla, bla, bla, está prohibido esto… Bla, bla, bla, magia de la amistad… Bla, bla, bla, Freezer ¡deja de torturar a Luigi por diversión! ¡Al igual que tu Pinkie! ¡Que hay escases de champiñones de vida!"-_ pensó Freezer mientras sentía sueño _-¿Ella no tiene alguna idea de lo difícil que es no matar a alguien aquí? Tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy, ya sabes… como decidir qué vino tendré para cenar esta noche con Cia, Vino blanco, vino tinto, o me atrevo a decir… ¿rose?-_

Notando que sería aburrido todo esto, decidió tomar una siesta rápida hasta que se callara la chica, lo cual cerro los ojos tranquilamente… pero lo que no sabía es que ahora es… la siguiente victima

* * *

 _ **Sueño de Freezer…**_

* * *

En una pequeña isla en medio de un océano, los guerreros Z disfrutaban de un merecido momento de silencio, esta había sido una dura batalla para ellos y ya era hora de que finalmente descansaran, la suave brisa del océano cepillado por como los pacíficos sonidos del mar los cautivaron por completo. Fue todo el contraste con el derramamiento de sangre que había ocurrido ni una hora antes

Todo el grupo, incluido Piccolo, se echó a reír, tras un pequeño chiste de Goku, su humor nunca dejó de impresionarlos, pero de repente, Krilin grita y mira con horror a Freezer que se ve de pie sobre una roca, sobreviviendo a la Genkidama, con ira en el rostro y ahora iban a pagar por lo que hicieron

-Para tu información, no he muerto-anunció el emperador del mal-por cierto, muérete insecto-instantáneamente disparó un Dead beam desde la punta de su dedo, quemando un agujero en el pecho del Namekiano

-jo$%te… Freezer-jadeó Piccolo, antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente lo cual Krilin dijo en alivio-¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Por un segundo pensé que iba a ser yo-

-qué curioso que digas eso… porque tú eres el siguiente-dijo Freezer, apuntando su ira en él ahora, lo cual balbuceó Krilin-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te he hecho?

-¿Recuerdas mi cola?-dijo con rabia el arcosiano recordándole que fue EL quien le corto su cola cuando se transformó por primera vez, lo cual este se defendió-Pero… ¿no puedes tomar una broma?-

Freezer miró al amigo de Goku por un largo momento mientras le da una sonrisa inocente y linda… lo cual solo le duro unos segundos luego hizo un gesto con una mano, y Krilin rápidamente flotó en el suelo y se disparó al aire, gritando a todo pulmón todo el tiempo, Freezer apretó su puño, y el cuerpo de Krilin explotó violentamente desde el interior en una explosión de humo amarillo y naranja, dejando una nube de humo sobre la isla

" _ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Spin off Krilin Owned Count: 2**_

-Ah, de todas las personas que he volado en pedazos en toda mi vida-reflexionó Freezer mirando al cielo y sonrió cruelmente-ESE tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón-

-Rggh… hrrgggh…-fue lo único que Goku estaba diciendo y mirando fijamente al suelo, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, lo cual el emperador del mal preguntó sarcásticamente-Oh, ¿qué sucede, saiyajin? ¡Era alguien especial para ti!-

-¡Tú… mataste a Krilin!-Goku gruñó a lo que Freezer se rio malvadamente-¡JA! Eso es bastante divertido ¡Hilarante, en realidad!-

Un relámpago golpeó el suelo, a pocos metros de ellos, pero Goku lo ignoró. Su cuerpo continuó temblando, las rocas se desprendieron del suelo y se elevaron en el aire a su alrededor, un destello de oro corrió por el cabello de Goku, luego otro, pero en eso… se detuvo, solo para ver algo peor… y aterrador

Desde dentro de Goku un pico de excavación salió de su pecho y luego emergiendo como un Xenomorfo, Mr. Resetti apareció matándolo en segundos para ver luego a Freezer en shock por este cambio en sus sueños-es más hilarante, verte morir-

El emperador del mal disparo varias ráfagas de Ki hacia el topo pero este los absorbía como si fuera esponja mientras su miedo lo consumía-¡¿c-como pude estar pasando esto?!-

-que gracioso que digas esto, ya que eres racista-rio el topo divertido hacia Freezer-pero no puedo ser un racista contra una raza que no existe, ¡COMO LA TUYA!-

Fue en eso que escupió su lengua como si fuera Yoshi, lo cual el emperador del mal no lo pensó dos veces para huir de ahí pero la velocidad de esa lengua era ridículamente mayor que la de él y fue atrapado mientras se envolvía sobre su cabeza y se acercaba a Resetti quien estaba estrujando su cráneo mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco y sus gritos aumentaban tras incrementar la presión-¡GHHHAAAAAA!-

* * *

Si en el sueño era estrujado a muerte, en el mundo real era todo lo contrario ya que estaba también gritando y sus ojos estaban con venas rojas mientas se agarraba la cabeza solo para que escupiera sangre mientras salía de su boca y caía de su silla al suelo, causando que todos vieran hacia el inerte cuerpo de Freezer lo cual el silencio fue roto por Pinkie-eh, ¿quién lo vio venir?-

-¡PIDO SUS COSAS ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN LAS TOME!-dijo Wario que corrió hacia la habitación de Freezer y cerrando la puerta del auditorio-¡WHA JAJAJAJA!-

Después de que Sonic detuviera a Wario, el cuerpo de Freezer ya estaba en una camilla y cubierto en una manta blanca lo cual Master dijo hacia su hermano sacarlo discretamente Crazy, es mejor que los niños no lo vean-

-okidoki no hay problema bro-dijo la mano loca empujando el carrito, pero jamás noto que la mano jefe estaba pisando la manta y accidentalmente revelo el cadáver del emperador del mal que podía decirse que fue una experiencia horrible de ver y que todos gritaran: su cráneo tenía la forma de un foco y se notaba que aun salía sangre de su nariz, ojos y de las orejas que tenía-¡chanfle!-

-¡Oh, solo sácalo de aquí Crazy!-dijo desesperado Master para que nadie más lo viera y Crazy tomo velocidad y salió de la mansión por la parte trasera -¡PERO POR ALLÍ NO!-

Pero desgraciadamente empeoro las cosas, ya que solo se escuchó el grito de Elizabeth McVeigh ya que dejo caer el cuerpo justo encima de ella, dándose un palmface como resultado-¡Re chanfle!-

-maldita sea Crazy-viendo la oportunidad perfecta de sacar varias cosas a la luz, Sunset se acercó a la mano jefe-Master, con todo respeto ¿qué está pasando y porque somos atacados en nuestro sueños?-

-Pues… No veo qué tiene eso que ver con Mr. Resetti-dijo Master sudando la gota gorda tras lo ocurrido y en eso vio a todos los smashers que estaban del mismo modo y más aún los villanos, hasta Cell se sentía incómodo con esto, ya que los únicos que no sabían de esto eran ellas y las Dazzlings, lo cual Fluttershy dijo-ehm, jamás mencionamos a Mr. Resetti-

Viendo que otro secreto de la mansión smash fue revelado a todos, Master Hand no tuvo otra opción que decirles la verdad a todas las chicas-era tiempo de que se revelara esto, pero les contaremos la verdadera historia detrás de todo y es mejor que todas se preparen contra alguien que juro venganza desde el más allá-

Viendo esto las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings tragaron saliva al escuchar ese ominoso tono de voz de Master Hand-Todo comenzó un día 12 del mes 12 en el año 2012 a las 12 del mediodía con 12 minutos y 12 segundos: en la escuela Canterlot-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todas al escuchar que donde empezó fue en su escuela…

* * *

 _ **Escuela Canterlot… 6 años antes**_

* * *

-Ese día estuvimos apoyando a su escuela tras descubrir que Crazy creo el portal a Equestria en la estatua, además de decirles a toda la ciudad de que el fin del mundo iba a ser ese día, antes de que todas ingresaran a ella y que Sunset apareciera, y teníamos que hacer el presupuesto de la escuela-dijo mientras se mostraba la imagen de la escuela y con la estatua de un caballo en un dia nevado, mientras muchas personas entraban al recinto, en cambio se ve a un Pit temblando de frio-brrr… odio el frio ¿Por qué no pudimos hacerlo en un día cálido?-

En eso noto el control del termostato de la escuela en el cual decía "NO TOCAR… CONTROL SENSIBLE Y ESO TE INCLUYE PIT- Resetti, Directora Celestia y Master Hand" pero como Pit no sabía leer dijo-esto debe ser el control de temperatura y por lo visto a ellos se les prohibió tocarlo ¡excepto a mí!-

Con mucha alegría, Pit subió el control de la temperatura hasta la zona roja mientras en el caldero de la escuela, Resetti que actuaba como conserje de esta, estaba leyendo un libro, el cual noto que las llamas empezaron a crecer violentamente e iba verificar que le pasaba pero en segundos la explosión cubrió en llamas la habitación y también a Resetti lo cual grito de dolor e iba a abrir la puerta

-12 Smashdolares para la reparación de todas las puertas en la escuela, incluyendo la reparación del termostato y la cámara del caldero en caso de una inminente explosión-dijo la subdirectora Luna lo cual todos aceptaron y en la misma habitación la perilla se cayó dejando encerrado a Resetti para luego buscar un extintor de incendios y darse a sí mismo para apagar el fuego de su cuerpo

-la recarga de extintores de incendios es un servicio gratuito del departamento de bomberos de Canterlot, ya que Crazy los vacío en una carrera con sillas de oficina durante el día de acción de gracias de la escuela-dijo Master recordando lo que hizo su hermano, para que el extinto estuviera vacío, lo cual como último recurso empujo la puerta maldiciendo por los pasillos de la escuela-¡P%$A! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡JOD#&%SE! ¡JOD#&%SE! ¡JOD#&%SE! ¡JOD#&%SE! ¡JOD#&%SE! ¡JOD#&%SE! ¡UUWAARGH! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!-

-En un momento Resetti-dijo Master apuntando hacia una persona con sombrero de copa y traje morado-el Señor Jackpot Lulamoon tiene la palabra-

-¡Yo! ¡El gran y poderoso Jackpot! le gustaría ver los menús de la cafetería con anticipación-dijo el padre de Trixie haciendo lo mismo que su hija mientras el topo al ver que tardara un rato, toma asiento en una silla (aun en llamas) mientras escucha lo que dice-para que ustedes ajusten los almuerzos en la cafetería ¡No me gusta la idea de que mi gran y magnifica hija tenga dos comidas de espagueti en un día!-

Mientras seguía hablando, Resetti dio un grito agonizante e iluminando esa parte del auditorio mientras todos veían eso tranquilos ya que ahora solo era su esqueleto quemado y con ojos blancos e irradiando en sus pupilas un tono rojo el cual hablo con un tono demoniaco-¡Pagarán por esto! ¡Con la sangre de sus hijos!-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo la conseguirás?-dijo Granny Smith arqueando una ceja-ya eres un esqueleto muerto y yo sigo aquí-

-Atacare donde no puedan protegerlos ¡ **en sus sueños**!-dicho esto Resetti se hizo polvo y extrañamente, usando un recogedor de basura y una escoba, tiro sus propias cenizas a la basura, lo cual todos se quedaron callados…

-carnal, se nota que tienes talento pa irte a las Vegas, le echaste todo el orégano al pozole… nomas lo malo es que solo se puede hacer una vez carnal-dijo Crazy a lo que dijo Master-*sniff* *sniff* ¿eso es marihuana Crazy?-

* * *

 _ **Volviendo al presente…**_

* * *

-ahora tiene sentido porque quería la subdirectora Luna pastelillos de chocolate con ese "ingrediente secreto"-dijo Pinkie lo cual Sunset le dijo molesta-Pinkie ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? La próxima vez que nos quedemos dormidos, ¡podríamos morir!-

-¡Bah! Bienvenido a mi mundo-dijo Cranky Kong el cual al decir esto se quedó dormido inmediatamente, lo cual Master dijo-oye ¡regrese al asilo donde lo puse!-

Esa noche todas las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings estaban viendo televisión y tomando café, más varios refrescos y cualquier cosa que tenga cafeína (incluso Pinkie comía un cereal de hojuelas de café) pero era imposible estar despierto toda la noche ya que Sunset era la primera en cabecear

-es inútil Sunset-dijo Twilight adormilada e intentando estar despierta-¡No podemos quedarnos despiertas para siempre!-

-Tienes razón, lo único que queda por hacer es entrar en mi sueño, encarar a Resetti y terminar esta pesadilla de una vez por todas-dijo Sunset con firmeza en su voz-de lo contrario esto no tendrá un final-

-¡pero puedes morir como Freezer!-dijo aterrada Sonata con su taza de café solo para que Adagio le diera un zape en la cabeza-¿no recuerdas que vinimos de Equestria? ¿Y tendrás algún plan?-

-escribí al respecto con la Princesa Twilight, cosa que la Princesa Luna de algún modo comenzó a escribir-dijo la pelirroja-rubia recordando como la ortografía del libro cambio ya que la mencionada escucho de ese evento en el mundo humano-la única forma de detenerlo es que tengamos un sueño compartido, cosa que funciona contra el Tantabus-

-no quiero saber de eso otra vez-dijo Aria molesta a lo que Rainbow Dash pregunto-¿adivinare…?-

-cinco veces para ser exacto-dijo Sonata, en cambio Sunset Shimmer se acomodaba para empezar a soñar-Y si algo sale mal, despiértenme-

-Oki doki loki-dijo Pinkie quien después de eso Sunset cerró los ojos y los abro para luego levantarse del sillón y mirar una versión abandonada de la Mansión Smash en los jardines de la misma, la cual camino mirando de un lado al otro en busca del topo que asediaba los sueños de sus amigas

* * *

-muy bien Resetti, sé que estas en alguna parte-dijo en voz baja Sunset que pasaba por los arbustos, pero en casi centímetros de ser atacada aparece Resetti pero en forma mezclada de una excavadora con taladro en la parte trasera, un buldócer y un tractor de construcción solo que en la cabina principal era remplazada con su cabeza normal el cual sin pensarlo dos veces Sunset grita de miedo y empieza a correr a lo que Resetti la persigue a una velocidad que es ridícula para un vehículo de gran tamaño como el, pero como es demasiado lento para darse la vuelta, la pierde de vista y empieza a buscarla, lo cual Sunset Shimmer está detrás de un árbol seco, pero en eso recuerda que está en su sueño lo cual decide aparecer su cuerno de unicornio en su frente y hace aparecer una caja de arena y ve una bolsa de césped y una manguera conectada con agua, usando su magia de unicornio, cubre toda la caja con el césped cortado y abre la llave aun estando escondida pero descubre que Resetti aun la sigue buscando y decide preparar su plan-¡Resetti!-

-que les parece, si es nada más y nada menos que Sunset "la gran perra del baile de otoño" Shimmer-dijo Resetti viendo a la persona que le hablo y que había invadido su sueño-la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando tú me hiciste ese calzón chino tras el baile de otoño de hace siete años ¿recuerdas?-

-Aun no me perdono por lo cometido cuando aparecí en el mundo humano-dijo Sunset con dolor tras los eventos dl Baile de otoño y como actuaba esa vez-pero matar personas en sus sueños no tiene nada que ver con mis amigas, Pit fue el que no hizo caso en no moverle al termostato de la escuela-

-actualmente solo lo hice porque no tengo nada que hacer y gracias por decirme que fue ese zopenco alas de pollo que no sabe leer-dijo Resetti en defensa para luego levantar el taladro de su costado mientras comenzaba a girar-Y segundo cuando termine contigo, tendrán que recogerte con una pala y usarte como pegamento, pony-

Tomando velocidad para destazar a Sunset con su taladro de excavación y casi centímetros de tocarla, Resetti cayó redondito en la trampa que le había tendido el cual empezó a hundirse rápidamente por su tamaño y peso-¡NO! ¡Arenas movedizas! ¡Mi mayor debilidad! ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡POR FAVOR!-

Viendo cómo se transformaba en diferentes vehículos como un auto, un cohete un elefante hasta que finalmente apareció en su forma normal quien solo levanto su brazo y se hundió por completo

-se acabó-dijo sentándose y respirando tranquilamente-ahora puedo volver a mis sueños normales ¿Cuál fue ese sueño de la última vez?-

-Sunshim, quedan dos minutos en el partido-dijo una voz que salió de la nada con un balo de futbol soccer, que resultó ser Nappa dejando confundida la pelirroja-rubia mientras no se daba cuenta que de la nada una especie de patas salía de la arena mientras el alcalde de ciudad Smash le hablaba-¿Alcalde Nappa? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Es tu juego básico de la Estatua de la Libertad con un toque, tú me lo tiras, Vegeta lo llamó "el tiro con chanfle", ahora, el reloj sigue funcionando, así que es importante que comencemos esta jugada lo más rápido posible-pero junto en eso Resetti en una variante de cuerpo de araña gigante con cuerpo de gaita escocesa, la toma por sorpresa-¡Ghaaaa!

-¡Oh chico!-dijo Nappa mirando lo ocurrido para después huir-Bueno, de nuevo para asustar a Vegeta en sus sueños, ¡Yay!-

Pero en eso todas sus amigas y las Dazzlings estaban ya en el mismo sueño de Sunset lo cual Pinkie grito-¡SUNSET! ¡Despierta!-

-Pinkie, ¿que hacen todas aquí?-dijo la pelirroja-rubia al ver a todas en su sueño, lo cual Aria dijo-culpa a tu amiga nerd de poner el canal de libros-

-es un buen canal y lo saben-dijo Twilight molesta con la sirena solo para que todas fueran atrapadas por Resetti-muy bien acepto mi culpa-

-¡¿Tú crees?!-dijeron todas enojadas con la versión humana de la princesa de la amistad, lo cual Rainbow dijo-Espero que te reencarnes en alguien que sepa cómo mantenernos despiertos-

Pero en eso, Pinkie ve la válvula de aire en la parte trasera de Resetti a lo que decide sacar de su cabello un corcho y le dice al malvado topo-¡RESETTI!-

-¡¿qué quieres?!-pero en eso se da cuenta que ya le puso el corcho y empieza a inflarse sin parar lo cual Rarity saca una aguja de coser para que Resetti entrara en pánico-jejeje ahora, sé lo que todas ustedes piensan-

-esto… es por el trapeador-dijo Rarity con tono de rabia suprimida lanzando la aguja hacia el cuerpo inflado de Resetti lo cual dijo en pánico-Y la respuesta… ¡PUEDE SORPRENDER!-

*POP*

Con una explosión y dejando restos de Resetti en todos lados, todas las chicas salieron al espacio y cayeron en la luna que tenía la forma de un sillón, para después abrir los ojos y revelar que finalmente Mr. Resetti fue derrotado

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Rarity! ¡Pinkie! ¡Nos has salvado!-dijo Rainbow Dash lo cual la fashionista movió su cabello elegantemente-jamás se metan con mi cabello cariños-

-y se merece este momento-dijo Pinkie abrazándola feliz, tras avisarle a Master Hand de que Resetti ya fue vencido todos salieron hacia la puerta principal lo cual Gohan dijo-No sé, algo me dice que Resetti todavía está por ahí, y que podría regresar en cualquier momento, en cualquier forma, y matarnos de maneras que ni siquiera podemos imaginar-

-¿Cómo eso Nerd?-dijo Dark Pit apuntando hacia la calle donde un vehículo tipo Uber se detuvo y dejo a alguien ahí revelando a Resetti vivo y empezó a "asustarlos"-¡Boo! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ugabuga!-Pero noto algo que le faltaba y el vehículo empezó a alejarse-¡No! ¡Deténgase! ¡Dejé mi arma en el asiento! ¡Y MI CARTERA TAMBIÉN! ¡Oye! ¡NO SE VALLAN DE AQUÍ OYERON!-

Persiguiendo el vehículo en el que llego, todos vieron como Resetti corría a toda prisa con sus pequeñas piernas, mientras las letras "fin" aparecen escritas en la pantalla que los lectores verán a continuación, con caras de "qué chin%$dos pasó aquí", decidieron apagar sus computadoras/ celulares/ Tablet después de leer este cuento de Halloween.

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Música de fondo**_ _ **disponible en Spotify:**_ _ **Spooky Scary Skeletons (Epic rock Cover) por LittleV**_ _ **]**_

 _ **El primer cuento de Halloween (antes del día) como verán serán tres cuentos para este especial.**_

 _ **Cada cuento estará basado en un especial de noche de brujas de los Simpson…**_

 _ **Se que algunos están familiarizados con Bowsette**_

 _ **Bueno… no lo hare… aun**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera**_


	2. Dragon Ball Z Tale 2018

_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

Comenzando el fic se muestra un libreto donde decía "Dragón Smashers Melee: la segunda temporada" donde se muestra a una persona que esta con traje y con marcador negro donde estaba en un escritorio y decía "Censor de Fanfiction" en una placa

-no… no… no… no… no… no…-pero en eso se echa a reír por algo y desgriaciamente continua censurando-no… no… no… no dejare que Smashbrosarrmagedon publique ese fic porno de este fic-

En eso se da cuenta y mira al lector-Oh, hola a todos, como el censor de Fanfiction es mi trabajo protegerte de la realidad, y gracias a mi imprudente intervención, este episodio del especial de Halloween ha sido calificado como: Ficción K-en eso la imagen los se muestra con lo mencionado-Esto significa que no habrá violencia sexual sin sentido en el estilo de Archive Of Our Own o en el estilo sin sentido de FiMFiction como el de la historia de terror de Cupcakes-

Pero jamás se dio cuenta de que la misma imagen apareció Angel (el conejo mascota de Fluttershy) con un cuchillo listo para matar al censor-Así que siéntate y disfruta de una noche sin preocupaciones… ¿Qué demonios…?-

Justo en eso el rating cambio a K+ para después el conejo volver a atacarlo varias veces y cambiar a T, a M, luego a MA después a 21 y finalmente al número 666-¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Madre mía! ¡GHAAAA! ¡Maldita sea!-

Dejando que la sangre se esparciera en el escritorio fue que en ese momento el segundo cuento se revelaba

* * *

 _ **Cuento 2:**_

 _ **Locura segadora… a la manera de Vegeta**_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la mansión hasta que alguien toco a la puerta el cual Pinkie abrió y revelo a un esqueleto con una hoz y capucha negra-¡YO SOY **LA MUERTE**!-

-¿La Muerte?-pregunto Pinkie sacando de su cabello una agenda y unos lentes mientras checaba algo-según mi itinerario de fiestas, no tendremos una fiesta de cumpleaños hasta en una semana o cuando cumpla 95 años o muera de cáncer por todos los dulces que he comido en toda mi vida y no ejercitarme-

-Vengo por aquel que se llama: ¡Trunks!-dijo mientras un pergamino mostraba el nombre del viajero del tiempo o su versión del presente, lo cual la fiestera grito-¡Trunks! ¡Corre como el aire!-

-No es como el viento-dijo el joven Trunks lo cual Rainbow Dash dijo-me cas bien pero… ¿quieres ser parte del club de los cerebritos o qué?-

-¡solo corre!-dijeron todos mientras comenzaba una persecución al mero estilo de Benny Hill huyendo de la muerte (por lo que para ahorrar tiempo, si vieron el especial ya sabrán cual es esta escena) justo en el jardín se tropieza La Muerte lo cual dice molesto-¡VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!-

Fue en eso que lanza su hoz y deja clavado en la pared a Trunks del presente colgando de su camiseta, pero en eso se da cuenta de algo-un segundo… soy más fuerte que tu… pero, ¡¿Por qué no puedo usar mi ki?!-

-cuando este cerca, no hay forma de escapar-dijo La Muerte levantándose en el aire y caminando para levantar su mano, lo cual el joven hijo de Vegeta intenta negocia con el-¡Por favor no me lleves! ¡Llévate a Krilin! Todos sabemos que lo van a revivir otra vez-

-¡Tu tiempo se ha acabado!-dijo La Muerte listo para tocar al joven Trunks pero en eso una esfera de ki le vuela la cabeza y cae al suelo el cual la hoz y el pergamino se desaparecen y aquel que lo ataco fue el príncipe de los saiyajines lo cual le dijo-¡nadie va a poner un dedo en mi bebé, insecto! Y por hacer a Nappa un fantasma-

-Vegeta ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Has creado un mundo sin muerte-dijo Palutena mirando el cuerpo inerte de La Muerte-¿sabes lo que significa?-

-¿que el calvo será inmortal?-dijo Vegeta sin interés, lo cual Master respondió-eso y que todo aquel que odias vivirá… **por siempre** -

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Vegeta al darse cuenta de su error y que todos no morirán, sino que aquellos que odia seguirán vivos por toda la eternidad… pero no era la única cosa que estaba pasando ahí, ya que en una bodega a las afuera de la ciudad Smash, a lo que Palutena dijo y varios disparos se escuchaban-un multiverso sin muerte…-

-porque no se mueren ustedes tres-dijo un Narco mientras sus compañeros disparaban a ¿matar? Hacia las Dazzlings que fueron atrapadas y amaradas a unas sillas lo cual estaban cubiertas de hoyos hechos por las balas pero seguían vivas, lo cual Aria dijo-si lo supiera lo diría, pero se les acabaron las municiones-

-Será mejor que llamemos a los demás-dijo Sonata mirando a su frente por la bala que estaba en su cerebro-y decirles que Wario tuvo esta idea… otra vez-

En el universo 7 sucedía lo mismo, ya que Yamcha se estaba colgando en su casa y no mostraba señales de asfixiarse-Si supiera que esto tomaría tanto tiempo, hubiera encendido el televisor-

-¡Pizza!-dijo un repartidor tranquilo viendo como el ex bandido estaba colgado de la pared, lo cual dijo tranquilo-Hay dinero en la mesa… por cierto, pasaron 30 minutos ¡no hay propina!-

-¿y porque no te mueres?-dijo molesto el repartidor dejando la orden y yéndose de ahí, lo cual dijo-porque crees que hago esto-

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la mansión…**_

* * *

-¡Muerte! ¡Muerte! Te extrañamos mucho-dijo Vegeta abrazando el cuerpo de La Muerte-Eras el camarero en el restaurante de la vida, Limpiando a los viejos y los los enfermos y a los insectos que mato por placer ¡Hiciste emocionantes las carreras NASCAR espacial!-

-Vegeta, te toca sacar la basura-dijo Applejack viendo como el príncipe de los saiyajines lo cual ve que aún tenía el cuerpo inerte de La Muerte-¿Podrías aunque sea darle su descanso mecido? Llevas una semana y sabes que Master odia que se llene de polvo el sillón-

-pues lo hare… pero sin entusiasmo-dicho esto se pasa en el contenedor de basura donde tira el esqueleto dejando solamente la capucha de La Muerte el cual dijo-lo admito, esta bata es bastante suave y un buen disfraz-

En eso entra Vegeta con la túnica de La Muerte-¿adivinen que insectos? ¡Ya gane el concurso de disfraces! ¿Dónde está mi Hetap?-

Pero horripilantemente, la mano de Vegeta empieza a consumirse hasta hacerse esquelética a lo que todos gritan de pánico y este se quedara confundido y la hoz y el pergamino aparecerán en sus manos-¿Qué? ¿No es mi mano? ¡¿Qué chin%$#os?!-

-¡Papá! Te has convertido en la nueva Muerte-dijo aterrado Trunks del Futuro a lo que el príncipe dijo molesto-¡De ninguna manera insectos! ¡De vez en cuando podría matar por ira, o para mandar un mensaje a Kakarotto! ¡Pero yo! ¡El príncipe de los saiyajines! ¡No soy la nueva…!-

Pero como si fuera una especie de advertencia en la entrepierna de Vegeta, la túnica se achico al punto de que le apretara… su única razón de entender-¡AHHHH! ¡MI INGLE! ¡MATARE! ¡MATARE ENSEGUIDA!-

-hilarante… y efectivo a la vez-dijo Cia tomando nota de cómo hacer sufrir a aquellos que la molesten Y así Vegeta comenzó su trabajo como La Muerte el cual estaba en un asilo de ancianos-Jasper… ¡Ha llegado tu hora!-

-¿Dónde está el de siempre? ¿Dónde está Doug?-dijo un anciano mirando a todos lados lo cual Vegeta dijo-No importa insecto, soy La Muerte ahora-

-Me gustaba Doug-diciendo esto como últimas palabras, Vegeta le toca su cabeza con su mano esquelética y muere de inmediato lo cual usando su mano esquelética tacha su víctima con sangre el pergamino

Días después, el joven Trunks estaba en su escuela enseñando a sus compañeros de clase el trabajo de su padre quien estaba sentado en una silla y cruzado de brazos-El trabajo de papá, El trabajo de mi papá lo lleva a todas partes de la comunidad ya que realiza un servicio valioso, pero a menudo es mal entendido… o adorado en algunos lugares, como un buitre o gusanos atacando a los heridos-

-¿Alguien quisiera ver al padre de Trunks cosechar un alma?-dijo el profesor para que de ahí saliera Krilin rascándose la cabeza-¿Oye vegeta pasa algo? ¿Y porque tu brazo es solo hueso? ¿Y porque sonríes siniestramente al igual que el resto de la cla…?-

Pero en eso, se muestra solo el edificio solo para que se escuche solo como un cuerpo cae al suelo… seguido de los niños gritando de entusiasmo-¡SIIIII!-

" _ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Spin off Krilin Owned Count: 3**_

En un partido de béisbol que disfrutaba con su hijo ambos estaban en lo más alto de las gradas lo cual a Trunks le molestaba-¡estos asientos apestan!-

-pues, déjame todo a mí-dijo Vegeta arremangándose la mano esquelética para luego acercarse a las personas del lugar y "quitarlas del camino"-quítate, hazte a un lado, Pasando, estas muerto, el príncipe de los saiyajines está pasando, quítate del camino insecto…-mientras quitaba a las personas unos les daba cachetadas, picándoles los ojos, pero uno le detuvo la mano y le hizo un juego de manos de arriba abajo y luego le dio un puñetazo al rostro, después de eso llegaron a la zona VIP lo cual su hijo pregunto-¿Papá? ¿Estaban todas las personas en la lista?-

-A quién le importa-dijo Vegeta mientras varios cuerpos caían en las gradas, al día siguiente, este se preparó poniéndose su túnica-De acuerdo. ¿A quién le daré el dedo hoy?-

Pero en eso el pergamino dio el nombre de su víctima que era: Bulma Briefs-¡ni de chiste insecto! ¡No lo hare!-

Pero Vegeta noto que cambio a su nombre lo cual este dijo…-¿Cuál fue el primero?-

Al cambiar al nombre de Bulma, y este tomo su hoz y solo se escuchó un grito de mujer y varias puñaladas, después de eso llevo el cuerpo de su difunta esposa a una zona alta el cual miro al cielo-Escúchame con atención insecto, mate al amor de mi vida según tu divino capricho ¡Ahora libérame de esta vocación!-

-¡NO!-dijo dios ante la petición de Vegeta lo cual dijo-¡conozco a Bills y Kakarotto tiene el botón de Zenosama!-

-¡MUY BIEN!-y en eso su traje de La Muerte desapareció y su brazo regreso a ser normal, en eso la luz tomo el cuerpo de Bulma, pero la manta solo revelo que era otra persona muerta con una peluca de Bulma en su cabeza-Oye, Espera un minuto… esta no es Bulma ¡Es su hermana! ¡Tigths!-

-¡Es McVeigh insecto! ¡A-jajajaja!-fue en eso que salió volando rápidamente pero la luz solo se detuvo y dijo-¡a quien engaño! ¡Soy demasiado viejo y rico para hacer esto!-

-Gracias por no matarme, Vegeta-dijo Bulma que tenía un trapo en la cabeza ya que se quitó el cabello en plan para usar la carnada-¿pero era necesario quitarme el cabello?-

-¿y quien está extrañando a esa insecta?-dijo para después Krilin aparecer ahora como La Muerte y tocarlo para matarlo-¿qué? ¿Se llama karma?-

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera**_


	3. Super Smash Bros Tale 2018

_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

En la mansión Smash, dos personas disfrazadas de personajes de Charlie Brown, aparecen sentados en la sala listos para repartirse los dulces, para revelar que aquellos disfrazados eran Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash

-este es el peor Halloween que he vivido-dijo la fiestera molesta tirando su cabeza falsa de Charlie Brown (y rompiendo una ventana en el proceso) mientras ponía sus dulces en la mesa-cacahuates, metanfetaminas, goma de mascar de nicotina, chocolate con una navaja dentro, un tomate relleno de tabaco, una credencial de biblioteca… ¡PORQUE TE TOCO LO BUENO!-

-tu qué crees…-dijo la peliarcoiris para tomar una barra de Snikers de los dulces de Pinkie y comérselo frente a sus ojos, lo cual esta SI se enojó-¡ya está!-

Y así ambas amigas comenzaron a golpearse al mero estilo de la WWE a puño cerrado, lo cual Rainbow tomo un jarrón y lo rompió en su cabeza lo cual ya estaba sangrando, al ver lo que hizo, la pelirosa tomo algo con punta que era de la chimenea para mover los troncos y accidentalmente se lo incrusto a Vegeta que pasaba por ahí, justo en el corazón-grrrr… ¡Insectas! ¡Tienen que aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias!-

Tomando el pico de su pecho, agarro un pedazo de leña en llamas para lanzárselo a las dos-¡coman fuego!-

-¿me perdí de algo?-dijo Cranky Kong para ver como el leño hacia él y se estabas quemando vivo… pero jamás se inmuto-meh, aun siento frio-

-podrían dejar de pelear y de quemarse por una vez-dijo Sunset Shimmer evitando la pelea solo para que Vegeta gritara-¡cállate pelo de tocino!-

Tomando la alfombra y lanzando a las dos chicas y enrollándolas lo cual el príncipe de los saiyajines comenzó a golpearlas dentro de la alfombra enrollada mientras se escuchaba como gritaban y se quebraban algunos huesos-apláquense, apláquense, apláquense, apláquense-

-Vegeta…-dijo Fluttershy tranquila mientras sacaba una motosierra y la encendía-nadie trata así a mis amigas… excepto yo-

Mientras Vegeta seguía golpeando a Pinkie y a Rainbow solo podía verse como la sombra del príncipe era atacada mientras gritaba de dolor y era partido en dos y el título aparecía en forma de sangre

* * *

 _ **Cuento 3:**_

 _ **Mansion Smash de los Muertos**_

* * *

-qué clase de chiste es este de ese humano llamado Smashbrosarrmagedon-dijo un extraterrestre que en realidad era Kang de "Los Simpson" viendo lo sucedido en la mansión-el ultimo cuento de un especial de Halloween ¡EN NOVIEMBRE!-

-y a quien le interesa Halloween-dijo otro extraterrestre que era Kodos el cual mostro una chimenea con adornos navideños y un nacimiento en el cual se muestra que están ellos comiéndose a los reyes magos-ya pusimos nuestros adornos navideños…-

-¡Feliz navidad y día de Freezer para nosotros! ¡JAJAJAJA!-dijeron los dos aliens mientras se ve su nave de colores rojo verde y blanco en señal de la celebración navideña

La noche de Halloween había llegado una vez más a Ciudad Smash… La noche en que los demonios, fantasmas y duendes salen y celebran, causan terror en el mundo y otros reinos, mientras que en el lado normal de las cosas, este fue solo un día para que la gente haga cosplay como su personaje favorito y pida a las personas que les den dulces o hagan bromas entre ellos; Ya sabes, "dulce o truco" como dicen siempre.

Los Smashers no eran ajenos a la tradición de Halloween, debido a que hace tiempo, Palutena causó estragos cuando estaba intentando hacer un Halloween único, en forma de darle vida a todos los disfraces causando que todos actuaran como su disfraz y causar caos en la mansión y a las afueras de esta… lo cual la diosa de la luz se ganó estar cada año en el correctivo numero 14 junto al Mr. Popo de la realidad de Gohan del pasado por pasarse de lista

Y la mayoría han decidido que todos deberían salir y tener un Halloween normal por una vez en sus vidas, Sin embargo, hubo un smasher que se quedó en la mansión: Sonic

Para el, Halloween es una de las fiestas favoritas que ama, ya que cada año planeaba bromas para hacer caer a cada miembro de la mansión que tenía en su vista, Ni siquiera sus amigos en su mundo se salvaron de sus bromas.

Un Halloween, Sonic robó una Flor de Fuego de Mario y la usó para quemar a Falco, luego procedió a echarle salsa de alitas en él, atrayendo a cierto mercenario espadachín azul para que casi comiera a Falco… si no fuera porque Goku lo logro

Otro Halloween, en la ciudad aledaña a la misma de la Ciudad Smash, Sonic le dio a Fluttershy un huevo y le dijo que una "criatura majestuosa y única" iba a salir del huevo pronto, la amante de los animales se tragó el cuento de Sonic y se sentó afuera de la escuela mirando el huevo; Tres días después, el huevo todavía no se había incubado y la pelirosa clara todavía estaba afuera mirándolo, sin bañarse, sin dormir, Sólo ella y el huevo; Sunset negaba con la cabeza porque había caído en la broma y todas sus amigas estaban ya preocupadas ya que finalmente, Rainbow Dash se cansó y rompió el huevo, lo cual ella se sintió angustiada y dolida por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era solo un huevo sin fecundar que compró Sonic en la tienda de comestibles, lo cual el erizo gano ese día: Dos ojos morados de parte de Rainbow Dash, un brazo roto gracias a Applejack y un viaje con un psiquiatra hecho por "la mirada" de Fluttershy

Pero si creían que esa broma era cruel, un Halloween fue demasiado lejos cuando Sonic le había dicho a Samus y afirmó que vio a Ridley regresar (antes de que fuera confirmado como peleador) La cazarecompensas se asustó enormemente de que el asesino de sus padres estuviera libre otra vez, cuando apareció Ridley, Samus comenzó a tener un **Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático** denuevo y se desplomó en el suelo, pero en realidad no era Ridley en absoluto, sino era solo Charizard pintado de púrpura por Sonic, ninguno de los smashers lo encontró divertido, y Samus estaba enojada más allá de lo creíble… que voló casi media ciudad si no fuera por las Rainbooms para tatar su enfermedad mental… y esconder a Sonic de toda la ciudad

Este año, Sonic decidió que simplemente se relajaría y se olvidaría de las bromas, todo el mundo se había ido para buscar dulces, por lo que Sonic tenía toda la mansión para él solo, el erizo estaba en su habitación probándose su disfraz de Halloween, que era básicamente era su rival Shadow

-Sabes, nunca pensé que el negro se vería bien en mí, me alegro de que Crazy me haya traído este disfraz de ese lugar llamado Project M-dijo el erizo mirándose al espejo-como no hay nadie en casa, es mejor que me relaje en la sala y esperar a que los niños vengan a buscar algunos dulces-

Sonic salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala, cuando llegó allí, vio que en realidad no era la única persona en la mansion, Wirzo estaba sentado en el sofá viendo los especiales de dibujos animados de Halloween y comiendo un tazón de dulces para él solo, el invocante no llevaba su atuendo normal, más bien, llevaba algo parecido a una túnica en un color azul en la parte superior de su túnica y en la parte inferior era amarillo

Sonic corrió hacia Wirzo y le quitó el tazón de dulces-¡El tazón de dulces no era para ti, intento de tapete! ¡Es para los niños!-

-¿Desde cuándo la gente sale a la mitad de la nada y recibe dulces de nosotros?-Preguntó Wirzo-¿recuerdas lo que paso con Sam?-

-Tushe… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? Pensé que saliste con los demás-dijo Sonic mientras el invocante tomó el tazón de dulces sus manos y comiendo un poco de chocolate-¡Bah! Master no quiere que REALMENTE asuste a los niños y robar sus dulces-

-¿De quién se supone te disfrazaste de todos modos?-Preguntó Sonic viendo el disfraz de Wirzo lo cual este mostro su sonrisa malvada-¡HYA! ¡JAJAJA! De esa marioneta que piden que este en la mansión-

-¿más sal a la herida?-dijo Sonic al descubrir que Wirzo se vistió de Geno lo cual este continuo-al menos no soy Waluigi que sigue quejándose de que una planta del mundo de Mario es un peleador en lugar… ¡DE EL! ¡HYA! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-Re-Tushe amigo…-dicho esto Sonic, Wirzo lo acerco mientras se comía ahora cuatro paletas a la vez-bueno, supongo que querrás compañía para esta noche, podemos relajarnos y ver películas de terror… Jejeje-

-O-Oh… Uh… N-no soy realmente un tipo de películas de horror… es complicado-dijo el erizo azul recordando cierto altercado cuando se volvió un erizo-lobo lo cual el invocante dijo- tomare eso como un si ¡Confía en mí! tomare algunas cosas del estante de Freezer y Vegeta-

-mejor iré yo, soy más rápido-dijo Sonic para dejar la sala de estar para ir a la cocina, aunque en el camino, sintió que esas últimas palabras serian una especie de premonición futura acerca de su reputación de "el erizo más rápido", aunque no sabía él porque, pero se topó con Peach que venía bajando lo cual chocaron

-¡Ow! ¡Lo siento, Sonic! No te vi venir-dijo Peach, frotándose la cabeza mientras Sonic se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo-No, no te preocupes Peach, no estaba mirando a dónde iba, no sabía que todavía estabas aquí-

-¡Oh, sí! Solo estaba tomando un poco de té antes de salir ¡También le puse los toques finales a mi disfraz!-Peach llevaba un vestido morado oscuro similar al suyo, junto con guantes morados, maquillaje pálido y lápiz labial negro-¡Soy **la reina de la sombras**! Bastante espeluznante, ¿no crees?-

-Uh… claro-dijo Sonic rascándose la cabeza al ver esto lo cual "la reina de las sombras" pregunto-¿No vas a pedir dulces también, Sonic?-

-Este año no, me lo voy a tomar con calma, relajarme y mirar algunas películas de terror con Wirzo-dijo tranquilamente el erizo, lo cual esta se preocupó-¿Estarán ustedes dos seguros aquí solos? Sé que Halloween puede ser muy peligroso-

-Relájate Peach ¡Soy Sonic el erizo! Nunca pasa nada malo-dijo con orgullo aunque nuevamente, ese escalofrió volvió a aparecer como premonición de hace rato aunque no sabía porque, volviendo a la sala, Wirzo tenía en su mano una escopeta que se utilizaba para la decoración-¿es neta que tienen un arma que es completamente funcional, cargada y lista para disparar aquí en la mansión? Porque…-

Desgraciadamente Wirzo se atoro con una armadura que estaba de decoración, halándolo y cayó al suelo, haciendo que el arma volara por el aire y causara que se disparara directo al pecho de Peach, haciendo que volara a la pared mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca cuando la princesa intento hablar, ella logró solo unos pocos jadeos antes de tropezar con el suelo sin vida

Sonic solo miró a la princesa del reino champiñón muerto, con la boca abierta, se acercó a Peach para ver su cadáver cubierto de sangre, luego a Wirzo, después a la escopeta en el suelo, nuevamente a Peach, después a Wirzo, miro la escopeta una y otra vez mientras se escuchaba "Requiem para soprano, mezzo soprano, dos coros mixtos y orquesta de György Ligeti" desde el fondo mientras Sonic miraba más y más rápido (que hasta un grupo de cuatro personas con bigote estaban haciendo la canción de fondo) Hasta que finalmente, durante una P$#A hora, la realización lo golpeó en la cara-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡OH DIOS! ¡PEACH ESTA MUERTA!-

-¡Solo espera un minuto, erizo! Tal vez no sea realmente… ¿a quién estoy engañando? Está más muerta que la franquicia F-Zero-dijo Wirzo mientras Sonic se inclinó hacia el cadáver Peach-¡Princesa, lo siento mucho! ¡No quise que esto pasara! ¡¿Y si Mario se entera de esto?! No… espera ¡¿Y si Bowser se entera de esto?!-

Wirzo levantó una ¿ceja? a Sonic y le tapó la boca-¡Escucha con atención! ¡Nadie va a enterarse de nada! ¿Crees que me dejaré de Master Hand porque mataste a Peach e ir al correctivo número catorce y estar con la diosa "jamás meto la pata" y Lord Popo en el mismo lugar?-

-¡No la maté! ¡Bueno, no podemos dejar un cadáver aquí! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-Preguntó Sonic

* * *

 _ **20 minutos después… en el cementerio de Ciudad Smash…**_

* * *

Sonic y Wirzo estaban cavando una tumba para Peach, el erizo tenía una expresión muy vergonzosa y culpable en su rostro, ya que fue un accidente, aún era responsable de la muerte de Peach, ya que solo mantuvo una cara seria mientras cavaba mientras un búho los miraba

Los dos se secaron el sudor de la cabeza y dejaron caer las palas-Siempre pensé que estaría cavando tu propia tumba como cierta vergüenza de franquicia, como la tuya, en lugar de cavar la de alguien más… Especialmente si se relaciona con Mario-dijo Wirzo mientras terminaba de cavar

-Por favor, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal haciendo esto-dijo Sonic fastidiado y no de buen humor-No puedo creer que simplemente vamos a barrer este asesinato bajo la alfombra ¡Esta pen#$& nunca va a salir de mi conciencia!-

-Oye, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, tendremos que decírselo a todos eventualmente-dijo el invocante diciéndolo a la ligera-Hasta entonces, simplemente mantengámoslo en perfil bajo y finjamos que esto nunca sucedió-

Mientras dice esto e invocando un Wallmaster, tomo el cuerpo de Peach y la colocó suavemente en la tumba, los dos tomaron sus palas y comenzaron a cubrirla con la tierra que inicialmente desenterraron-Bueno, ¿algunas palabras finales?-

-Sí…-dijo sombríamente Sonic para luego decir algo "hilarante" mientras se retiraban de regreso a la mansión-ella DEBIÓ realmente aprender autodefensa contra Bowser, y también, el peor de los casos y el más improbable, es que ella regresó de la tumba… por mí-

Fue en eso que el cielo se comenzó a nublar, formando lluvia y truenos, un rayo cayó sobre la tumba de Peach y un rasgado guante púrpura salió del suelo con un fuerte gemido muerto que venía de abajo-Sonic…-

En la sala de estar, Wirzo estaba viendo a Sonic jugando "Typing of the Dead" en su Sega Dreamcast, incluso siendo una entidad de miles de años que estuvo sellado en un anillo, todavía se confundía sobre la tecnología Y no entendía lo que estaba pasando-¿Qué tienen esas personas sobre sus espaldas?-preguntó

-Tienen Dreamcast en la espalda, teclean en sus teclados para destruir zombis y otros monstruos mutados-dijo Sonic sin perder de vistas en su juego, lo cual Wirzo dijo aún más confundido-¿Y cómo escribir palabras en la pantalla ayuda a matar a los no muertos?-

-Escucha, si hay algo que deberías aprender de mí, nunca es hacer preguntas… Nunca serán respondidas cuando se trate de mí-respondió acerca de lo extraño que era su compañía que hacia sus juegos pero de repente, toda la mansión se oscureció, Sonic y Wirzo miraron a su alrededor, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, la única sensación de luz que los acompañaba eran los pequeños truenos-muy bien ¿quién se olvidó pagar la factura de la luz? ¡¿Y es en serio?! No voy a decirle a Pikachu, Pichu y a ElecMan que trabajen como generadores-

-Podría tener algo que ver con la tormenta en el exterior. Supongo que tendremos que esperar-dijo Wirzo mientras crea una llama oscura para iluminar el lugar-checare la caja de fusibles-

-¡En serio! No tengo tiempo para estar descansando en la oscuridad, estaba tratando de jugar un juego aquí-Sonic gimió y continuó quejándose, miró a la ventana a la lluvia que caía, cuando un trueno brilló, Sonic vio a Peach en la ventana con la piel en descomposición, los ojos en blanco y una herida cubierta de sangre.

-¡MMAAAAMMMAAA!-Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron rápidamente y corrió detrás de la espalda de Wirzo, temblando de miedo-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Pareces haber visto un Redead o algo así-dijo sacando al asustado erizo azul de su espacio personal

-¡No vi eso, pero vi a una princesa no muerta en la ventana!-señaló el lugar donde encontró a Peach, Wirzo miró por la ventana para ver que no había nada allí y le dio una mirada desconcertada a Sonic-Si esta es tu forma de hacerme una de tus bromas, buen intento-

-amigo, ¡no tengo motivos para mentirte! ¡Vi a Peach afuera, mutilada y caminando como una persona muerta! ¡Sé lo que vi!-dijo tomando a Wirzo de su túnica lo cual este dijo molesto-No sé si todo esto se trata de "la mirada de Fluttershy" te esta dando una reacción violenta o qué, pero claramente estás loco ¡Enterramos a Peach hace una hora!-

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad aquí! ¡Hay un p& zombi afuera de la mansión ahora mismo!-

El invocante giró su único ojo y cruzó sus brazos-Sé mejor que cualquiera que yo, ¡YO soy un no-muerto! Y aquí te estás volviendo loca como esa chica llamada Twilight, escucha con atención, no hay nada detrás de nosotros-

Cuando los truenos volvieron a aparecer, Zombi Peach estaba dentro de la mansión que se alzaba sobre él, no se dio cuenta de la figura que había detrás cuando Sonic comenzó a tartamudear y cuando el sudor comenzó a caer de su rostro mientras temblaba de miedo-Ahora repite después de mí, no hay nada que temer… ¿Qué?-

Zombi Peach emitió un largo gemido, el ojo de Wirzo se ensancharon al escuchar el gemido mientras giraba la cabeza como un búho para ver que el erizo tenía razón sobre la princesa no muerta

-Oh… ya veo de qué hablas-dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia Sonic-Oye, erizo-

-¿S-sí?-en un instante, Wirzo saltó a los brazos de Sonic en estilo nupcial-¡Vamos a la chin%$da de aquí!-

-¡¿Tú crees?!-

Sonic pasó junto a Peach y se dirigió escaleras arriba como un rayo cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sonic y cerraron la puerta de su habitación, los dos Smashers se tomaron un momento para recuperar el aliento cuando Sonic se llevó la mano a la cabeza-De acuerdo, no llamé a los zombis este Halloween, ¡no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo realmente! ¡Esta debe ser la venganza de Peach contra nosotros por matarla!-

-te refieres a que YO fui quien la mató, no fui responsable de nada de esto-Wirzo agrega como si no le importara un zombi en la mansión suelto-¡El punto es que hay un zombi en la mansión que quiere atraparnos!-

-Está bien, está bien, pensemos en lo positivo-dijo Sonic al recordar muchas de las películas de Zombis que conoce (gracias a Snake)-Somos dos de nosotros y ELLA solo uno, también, los zombis son lentos y tontos, así que podemos vencerla a ella como cuando le doy una paliza a Mario cada vez que nos enfrentamos-

Wirzo se rio y asintió con la cabeza-Sí, tienes razón en eso, al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por más zombis… porque eres la única comida de zombis que existe-en ese momento, el erizo sintió una mano en su brazo-Está bien, amigo, no hay necesidad de agarrarme del brazo-

-Uh… no te estoy agarrando el brazo ¿Y por qué me tomas la mano?-pregunto ahora Wirzo lo cual el erizo respondió-Aunque no estoy sosteniendo tu mano-

En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y tragaron duramente y dijeron a la vez-Entonces… ¿Quién nos está tocando ahora?-

Los dos giraron sus cabezas para ver a un Mario y Luigi zombis, los dos dejaron escapar gemidos horribles, haciendo que ambos gritaran como mujeres, Sonic trató de liberarse del agarre de Mario, en cierto modo, logró arrancarle todo el brazo a Mario y Los cuatro individuos se quedaron quietos en silencio

-Eh… Jejeje, lo siento por eso, déjame ponértelo de nuevo-dijo Sonic para luego darle a Mario y Luigi una cachetada con el brazo del plomero rojo muerto dejándolos inconscientes y cayendo al suelo como padre de familia, Sonic recogió a Wirzo y rompió la puerta con su velocidad, los dos estaban ahora en el pasillo y luego miraron por encima de la barandilla y sus ojos se agrandaron solo para ver lo siguiente: En el primer piso de la mansión en la sala, todos los Smashers ahora estaban zombificados caminando lentamente y gimiendo con ansias de cerebro

-¡¿Qué pu%$s pasó aquí en un lapso de una hora?!-Dijo Wirzo a lo que Sonic se rio entre dientes-Parece que la serie **Highschool of the Dead** no está completamente muerta después de que su autor falleció, ahora tenemos: **Smash Mansión of the Dead** ¡Jajajaja! De acuerdo, esa estuvo mal, esperaremos hasta que los zombis se alejen de la puerta principal…

Curiosamente todos los smashers zombificados habían abandonado la sala de estar y se había separado para tratar de encontrar cerebros, lo cual Wirzo dijo tranquilo-que les parece, como que nos escucharon, muy bien ¡salgamos de aquí!.

Sonic saltó sobre la barandilla mientras Wirzo volaba a su lado para llegar justo en frente de la puerta principal, lo cual Sonic miro hacia atrás-Nos vemos en el mismo lugar donde pertenece las películas que no tienen nada que ver con lo ocurrido en Resident Evil, perderdo…-

Pero al abrir la puerta, un zombi Ness, Lucas, Toon, Young, Isabelle y todos los aldeanos ya los esperaban con sus bolsas en manos-dulce… o… cerebros…-dijeron los niños zombis para luego aparecer en una de las bolsas la cabeza zombificada de Pinkie Pie con un casco y una hélice en la cabeza volando con ellos-¡basta de charla! ¡EL TIEMPO ES CEREBRO!-

 _[Cancion de fondo: It's Terror Time Again por Skycyle]_

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-dando un portazo a la cabeza voladora de la versión zombificada de la pelirosa, Sonic rápidamente cerró la puerta y con diez cerraduras diferentes de la puerta

 _You hear the screeching of an owl,_

 _You hear the wind begin to howl,_

 _You know there's zombies on the prowl,_

Wirzo llamó a varios espíritus y frenéticamente recorrieron la sala de estar para darle sillas, mesas, cuadros y jarrones para apilar todos los muebles uno encima del otro, le estaba costando mucho encontrar más muebles, prácticamente le dieron todo lo que encontró en el lugar, Sonic buscó frenéticamente más, pero luego se le dio un jarrón de flores y lo tomó

 _And it's terror time again._

 _They've got you running though the night,_

 _It's terror time again._

 _And you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time._

Pero los ojos de Sonic se ensancharon cuando vio a un zombi Donkey Kong sonriéndole y le levantó los pulgares, para después romperle el jarrón en la cabeza de y comenzó a correr por el pasillo como maniático, dejando a Wirzo atrás

 _You hear the beating of your heart,_

 _You know the screaming's gonna start,_

 _Here comes the really scary part,_

Mientras corría, Sonic vio como todos los smashers zombificados salían de las paredes, rompiendo puertas, entrando por las ventanas listos para comer un erizo

 _'Cause it's terror time again._

 _They've got you running through the night,_

 _It's terror time again._

 _Oh, you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time._

Escondiéndose en una de las bóvedas de la mansión (más de Master) este se encerró para evitar a los zombis pero jamás conto que la compuerta comenzó a romperse solo para revelar algo aún más terrorífico: versiones zombificadas de Applejack, Giga Bowser, Ganon, Gohan en súper saiyajin de todos los pokemones que arrancaron la puerta de la bóveda lo cual usando su velocidad, se escabullo de ahí

 _All the trees begin to moan,_

 _And the monsters grunt and groan,_

 _Rotting faces full of slime,_

 _Don't you know it's terror time?_

Cada vez que intentaba escabullirse las cosas se ponían peor, vio a todos los que era voladores encima de su cabeza, algunos que tenían magia como Cia y Lana invocaron sus tropas pero ya zombificados

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night,_

 _Yes, it's terror time again._

 _Oh, you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time!_

Antes de que lo atraparan, Sonic vio por el pasillo para ver a un Krilin no zombificado dirigiéndose hacia ellos-¡¿Krilin?! ¡¿No eres un zombi?! Me sorprende que no seas un zombi… aun-

-Necesitaba encontrarlos y decirles la verdad sobre estos zombis, En realidad son…-pero justo en eso, Sonic grito cuando vio a una Sunset Shimmer y a una Twilight Sparkle zombificadas saliendo de suelo y agarraron al amigo de Goku halándolo al agujero y se escuchaban-Oh, Dios, ¿por qué?-

Sonic mira el agujero mientras se oyen sonidos de golpes y mordidas junto con Krilin gritando y gimiendo de dolor-¡No! Esto… no puede ponerse… aun peor-

 **-Hola…-** y sip era **Mr. Popo** (de la realidad de Gohan joven) que se escuchó lo cual Krilin grita más fuerte, posiblemente debido al verlo-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

" _ding"_

 _ **Dragon Smashers Spin off Krilin Owned Count: 4**_

-¡Bien! Está muerto… otra vez-Sonic negó con la cabeza a lo que vio a todos los Smashers zombificados corriendo tras él-¡No voy a comerme mi cerebro hoy, pen#$&os sin cerebro!-

Sonic rápidamente corrió de regreso a la sala de estar de la mansión y saltó por una de las ventanas lo cual ahora está fuera de la mansión, lejos de sus amigos zombificados, mientras suspiraba aliviado con la mano en el pecho-gracias a Dios, he escapado de esos zom… Tienes que ser… ¡UNA P$ BROMA!-

Tal vez se pregunten qué fue lo que vio, bueno lo pondré de una manera rápida: frente al erizo era otra horda de zombis que venían desde el suelo, pero no una horda de zombis ordinarios, porque estos son de los superhéroes de Marvel, conocidos como **los zombis de Marvel** , el número de criaturas no muertas era tan grande que no había manera de que pudiera superarlos a todos

La versión zombi de Iron Man solo los miró-¿Qué pasa erizo? ¿Ya te asustaste?-Se rio malvadamente.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-Sonic pateó la cabeza del zombi, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente saltó a través de otra ventana dentro de la mansión y se estrelló contra el suelo (de cara como en sus juegos) cuando tuvo que tomarse un momento para recuperar el aliento, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de algo-¿Huh…? ¿Por qué volví a la mansión?-

Sonic luego miró a su alrededor para ver a todos los Smashers zombificados a su alrededor, hilarantemente-Oh, sí… eso-

Sonic retrocedió contra una esquina mientras los zombis se acercaban más y más a él- _Bueno, Sonic, este es el final de la línea, ¿si vas a decir algún último deseo que quisieras cumplir antes de que te coman? es el momento…-_

Respirando tranquilo por unos segundos este dio un grito-¡Desearía no estar decepcionando constantemente mi base de fans! Al menos las personas que dicen que debería morir, en su mayoría Eggman y Shadow, sus deseos ya están cumplidos-

Los zombis solo estaban ahora al alcance de la mano, preparándose para comer el cerebro de Sonic a unos centímetros de distancia por temor a lo peor… Sin embargo, los zombis simplemente se detuvieron, mientras empezaban a reírse entre ellos hasta que empezaron a estallar en carcajadas, Sonic todavía estaba asustado, pero ahora estaba completamente confundido

-¡EN TU P%$A CARA!-todos los Smashers dijeron para que el erizo simplemente respondió con un…-¿Qué?-

-No hay zombis Sonic, todo fue solo una broma-Mario se echó a reír cuando Fox entró en la conversación-Todos nos estábamos cansando de tus molestas bromas cada Halloween, así que… todos decidimos colaborar y darte una lección valiosa-

"Wirzo hizo las cosas difíciles… pero fue NUESTRO espía para nuestra pequeña broma, se suponía que TU fueras el que mataría a Peach, pero su torpeza se interpuso-Cia explicó para que le seguiría Sunset-Entonces tuvimos que improvisar, luego, Krilin quiso arruinarlo y decírtelo, pero no podíamos permitirlo, quería una dulce venganza para ti por llamarme pelo de tocino, y más por lo que le hiciste a Fluttershy-

-desafortunadamente, Mr. Popo apareció… y sabrás el resto-agrego Twilight sobre la inesperada aparición de la persona que "mato" a Krilin… otra vez-Así que ves mi erizo azul asustadizo, todo fue solo una broma-Cell se rio a lo que todos los Smashers se unieron a la risa, pero Sonic todavía parecía confundido sobre lo que está pasando-¡¿De qué diablos están hablando?! ¡Hay literalmente súper zombis afuera de la mansión que vienen hacia acá!-

Todos los Smashers se detuvieron por lo que dijo Sonic y miraron hacia afuera desde las ventanas rotas, solo para gritar como coraje, el perro cobarde, viendo a todos los zombis de Marvel dirigiéndose hacia ellos, lo cual Master Hand se dirigió a todos

-Está bien… ¿Quién fue el imbécil que trajo zombis, con poder cósmico y que son extremadamente imposibles de matar…? ¡¿De otra p%&a realidad?!-gritó mientras Palutena levantaba su mano-Yo lo hice, tu pequeña broma fue bastante patética, así que pensé, ¿por qué no condimentar las cosas y traer a algunos zombis reales para aterrorizar a Sonic? Así que… encontré a los zombis de Marvel, muy impresionantes, ¿verdad?-

Todos le dieron a Palutena una mirada de muerte, porque literalmente **LO HIZO DE NUEVO** , la única persona que le estaba sonriendo era Cell-Para una diosa de la luz, eres atrevida como la chi%$da, ¡creo que me gustas!-

-te odiamos…-dijeron todos hacia Palutena solo para que la imagen se pasara a la mansión por fuera mientras se escuchaban los gritos sangrientos de como todos eran devorados, en eso Mr. Popo estaba afuera va lo que vio-Bueno… Parece que esos gusanos encontraron el verdadero espíritu de Halloween o lo que sea, porque no me importa, en realidad me pareció hilarante, y para aquellos de ustedes que sienten que los hemos arruinado a todos por terminar este especial en noviembre, junto con la inducción de una planta del mundo de Mario, en lugar de ese gusano llamado Waluigi-

-Te animo a que me digas y conocerás mi jerarquía… si puedes… ¡Felices fiestas, nos vemos en el especial de navidad! jajaja ¡jajaja! ¡HAHAHAHA!-dijo mientas todo el lugar comenzó a obscurecerse dejando solo sus ojos y boca lo cual solo veía a aquellos que veían este fic, comienza a reírse locamente mientras la pantalla se desvanece… y ya está detrás de ustedes

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera**_


	4. Equestria Girls Tale 2019

_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ ALTUS / Microsoft / SNK Corporation/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

Los pasos de una persona con traje y sombrero de copa se escuchan en la obscuridad mientras las luces se encienden revelando a Crazy en su forma humana y finalizando con un taconazo lo cual Crazy hablo-Laaaa palabra canta… de la conocida poetiza Rosa Amel Fierro y el escritor Armando Esteban Quito, les presentamos el especial de noche de brujas del año 2019 y como de costumbre, debo advertirles a todos que este año ya la cosa se puso gruesa como el área 51, y si se preguntan cómo sobrevivimos a los zombis de Marvel…-

En eso mira hacia detrás del escenario y grita…-¡CARNAL! ¡Cómo le hicimos!-

-¡SOLO DA LA PRESENTACIÓN CRAZY!-

-es muy aterrador como cuando descubres que el joycon de tu Nintendo Switch se va hacia arriba sin siquiera moverle, pos si entienden a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?, y aquellos que tengan chamacos pueden enviarlos a la cama y…-fue en eso que apareció un miembro del staff que le dio una hoja a Crazy y este dijo para quitarse el sombrero-¡Zumbale bananon! Parece que el especial esta tan fuerte que fanfiction ni siquiera nos deja mostrarlo, en cambio, sugirieron dar a cambio un adelanto al episodio 6 de la serie de Dragón Smashers… porque el autor le pego a la hueva por largo tiempo-

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Limit Break X Survivor (Versión de Jonathan Young) + versión traducida por Adrian Barba]_

La pantalla muestra Goku en forma base a dar múltiples golpes con Jiren al tema de la canción. Los dos dan múltiples golpes por un tiempo antes de que Jiren dispare una esfera de ki a lo que Goku contraataca con un kamehameha y ambos causan una explosión y la tarjeta de título para aparecer en el fondo el escenario del torneo

~ ¡Al espacio vamos ya! Es la moda únete ven~

La tarjeta de título desaparece para mostrar una esfera de dragón antes de ser atrapada y tomada por Krilin para mostrar a Freezer en su silla, Piccolo, número 17, número 18, el maestro Roshi, a Trunks del futuro sosteniendo una esfera cada uno y miran a la pantalla.

* * *

?: La historia no tiene nada de malo...

No intente actualizar la página...

Estamos controlando el dispositivo en estos momentos

?: Qué es eso, Pitto?

¿Estamos en control?

¡Hey Mira! ¡Puedo ver mi voz!

¡Esta es mi voz, directamente a todo internet ~!

Dark Pit: Pitstain ¡estás arruinando el suspenso!

y si no te callas

Personalmente voy a poner mi puño directamente en tu trasero:

¡HOMBRO PROFUNDO!

Pit: Lo siento.

Dark Pit: Durante todo octubre

Controlaremos lo que ve y escucha

Estás a punto de experimentar el terror y la desesperación

Del Especial de noche de brujas de Dragón Smashers… 2019

* * *

 _ **Cuento 4:**_

 _ **Del Resplandor… al Twilighteo**_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo y despejado Martes en la carretera donde un autobús escolar pasaba por las montañas se veían a las Rainbooms (con excepción de la versión humana de Twilight que estaba enferma ese dia) junto con Starligth Glimmer y la princesa Twilight disfrutando el paisaje, después de haber vivido una experiencia traumática de verse a sí misma muerta y además descubrir que una pequeña megalomaniaca pegaso llamada Cozy Glow intentara eliminar toda la magia de Equestria con ayuda de un centauro llamado Lord Tirek , ya era hora de tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, aunque muchos ignorar el aterrador sonido de la película "el resplandor"

-Bueno, fue un viaje largo, pero ya casi llegamos-dijo la princesa Twilight alegre viendo una especie de mansión al fondo-y no solo eso ¡la feria nacional del libro que será en esa mansión será inolvidable!-

Justamente en eso Spike, su leal asistente que gracias a Master Hand lo mantuvo en su forma dragón, dijo sin despegar sus ojos de su historieta-¿te acordaste de cerrar el portal a Equestria antes que nada?-

Justo en eso recordó eso y freno de inmediato para maldecir en el aire-¡AY NO M…!-

* * *

 _ **Miércoles…**_

* * *

-Bueno, han sido dos largos viajes, pero finalmente estamos casi a punto de llegar… de nuevo-dijo la princesa de la amistad un poco más tranquila, solo para que Starligth hablara ahora-Twilight, cuando cerraste el portal, ¿te acordaste de checar tus libros? Porque ese tipo de camisa rosa se veía sospechoso en la gasolinera-

En eso Twilight detuvo el autobús de jalón… de nuevo, y checo sus cosas, solo para descubrir que le faltaba un libro, el cual solo su rostro cambio a uno furioso y grito-¡ESE PIN%$HE J…!-

* * *

 _ **Jueves…**_

* * *

Después de ese momento del día anterior (y literalmente golpearlo hasta matar) la princesa Twilight se veía con cara de pocos amigos hasta que Applejack se acordó de alguien-¡Oh no! ¡Dejamos a la abuela Smith en la estación de servicio!-

Pero nadie dijo nada ya que la mirada de la princesa pony fue suficiente para que Applejack dijera lo siguiente-adivinare, no estas de humor-

Una vez que el autobús llego en la mansión dos personas estaban esperando en la puerta principal una era una mujer de cabello fucsia oscuro y con escalas de grises y piel color Gris opaco claro, usan lentes, además de tener un vestido azul fuerte y el segundo era un hombre con piel azul pálido cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, además de tener un chaleco parecido a los de la fuerza aérea y una bufanda blanca a su alrededor, ambos eran la exdirectora de la preparatoria Crystal: _**Abacus Cinch y Wind Rider**_ , uno de los profesores del lugar, viendo como las chicas llegaron mientras Pinkie hacia lo mejor que hacía de llamar la atención con un cañón de fiestas

-Mira eso Cinch, los monos que ordené han llegado-dijo Wind Rider sonriendo hacia las Rainbooms y más aun con lo que hacía Pinkie que de algún modo estaba actuando como chimpancé-mírelos, felices y traviesos… ¡Jajajaja!-

-Profesor Rider, ellas son las nuevas cuidadoras de la posada-dijo la exdirectora Cinch con tono tranquilo, solo para que Sunset la reconociera rápidamente-jamás pensé volverla ver otra vez Directora Cinch, o más bien, Ex directora Cinch-

-Sunset Shimmer… acompáñenme-dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos al ver a la persona que obligo a perder su trabajo como directora lo cual entraron y era al estilo de la época victoriana hasta las paredes oscuras hacía que todo pareciera como si estuviera caminando por las entrañas de la guarida de un supervillano y más aún había una colección de armas y hachas medievales-Este año la feria del libro se celebrara en esa mansión que debido al bajo presupuesto que tienen tiene una historia bastante larga y colorida, ya que fue construido en un antiguo cementerio indio además de un campo de concentración secreto nazi durante la segunda guerra mundial y fue escenario de rituales satánicos, quemas de brujas, y cinco especiales navideños del comediante Discord P. Sullivan-

Fue en eso que la princesa Twilight le dio un sentimiento de terror ya que gracias a la ex directora Cinch descubrió que Discord tiene una contraparte en el mundo humano, después de eso llegaron a los elevadores en donde un rio de sangre sale del elevador y les llego a las rodillas de todos más aun Rarity se subió a una silla para evitar manchase los pies

-qué extraño-dijo Pinkie mirando a la sangre correr por el pasillo-Por lo general, la sangre se baja en el segundo piso y está fresca-

Todos se quedaron viendo a Pinkie extrañada a lo que esta dice-¿qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-No sé por qué, pero a veces este mes te pones… extraña-dijo Fluttershy escondiéndose detrás de Rainbow Dash mientras se sacudía los pies de la sangre que corría, lo cual ella solo levanta los codos y respondió-debe ser la temporada-

En cambio en el laberinto Spike estaba aún leyendo su historieta y completo sin cansarse pero de algún modo ya había hecho agujeros gracias a su fuego el cual esto lo noto Waluigi-Oye, encontré la salida del laberinto, y sin quemar mi historieta de las Power Ponies-

-¡WAH! ¡Maldita lagartija hija de…!-pero en eso dentro de su mente el compinche de Wario solo se detuvo y dijo lo siguiente- _No, no… Paciencia con el enano, esa chica de pelo morado puede volverse loca… más de lo normal… y hacerlo picadillo a la haggis_ -

-espera… ¿Qué es haggis? ¿Y como sabes que Twilight hará un futuro Twilighteo?-dijo Spike sorprendido de los arranques innecesarios de estrés de su hermana adoptiva, lo cual lo tomo de las manos y lo agito-¡Leíste mi mente! Tú tienes el ron-

-Será el don, ¿no?-dijo Spike hipotéticamente acerca de lo que dijo Waluigi lo cual este le tapó la boca violentamente y miro por todos lados-¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres que te demanden? Presta atención, Si alguien que conozcas alucina, usa ese… "don" tuyo para llamarme y acudiré corriendo-

Después de darle esa advertencia se alejó y entro a su casa, pero antes de eso, le grito desde la ventana-¡Pero no leas mi pensamiento de las cuatro a las cinco! ¡Es la hora PRIVADA de Waluigi!-

Después de toda la visita en la posada, Wind Rider estaba con una tijera para cortar los cables de teléfono, de televisión por cable, además de tirar al fuego múltiples libros a un camión que ya estaba retirándose del lugar justo a tiempo después de que llegaran todas a la mansión y dejando a cambio libros en blanco

-con toda las formas de comunicación cortadas y sin lectura y debido a que en ese lugar la conexión telefónica es inestable, y sabiendo que Twilight Sparkle tiene problemas psicológicos-dijo Cinch mientras caminaba a un auto para retirarse-esas chicas pagaran por haberme forzado a renunciar a mi trabajo-

-Cinch, ¿alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que tal vez esto es demasiado y más aún esto causo que los cuidadores anteriores se volvieran locos y asesinaran a sus familias? Más aun el incidente del escritor Jack Torrance en el 77-Cinch se queda pensando un momento hasta que finalmente responde-probablemente… Te digo algo, cuando volvamos y todas estén asesinadas por Sparkle y está hecha un bloque de hielo… Te debo una Hetap-dicho esto entro al vehículo y se retiraron de ahí

* * *

 _ **Más tarde… como a las 9:28 de la noche… más o menos**_

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa, todas estaban haciendo diferentes cosas desde jugar póker hasta jugar Scrabble donde curiosamente las letras de Rarity decían (R ,E ,D ,R ,U ,M) mientras en el tablero todas las palabras puestas y cruzadas decían cuchillo, psicosis, maldad, odio, muerte

-primero que nada, no me siento cómoda con las palabras-dijo Starligth que era la única que noto que todas las palabras eran un poco terroríficas para su gusto-me hace recordar a Chrysalis y a Cozy-

-tienes razón Starligth, creo que leeré un poco-tomando un libro que había de la biblioteca Twilight noto en eso que el libro estaba en blanco, lo cual checo el segundo y era lo mismo y así hasta notar que cada libro era lo mismo, sin palabras, imágenes, TODO en blanco-parece ser que es un libro de decoración, pero para eso está la tecnología-

-qué extraño, no hay internet-dijo Sunset notando la conexión de su celular y donde decía "sin conexión", para después Applejack hablar-¿Quién fue el gracioso en cortar la señal por cable?-

-Qué te parece Spike no hay nada para entretenerme-dijo la princesa de la amistad con una calma que dejo a las Rainbooms un poco aterradas a excepción de Spike por lo que iba a pasar, cosa que Starligth Glimmer respondió-Debo admitirlo Twilight, estoy impresionada de que estás tomando esto bastante bien-

-claro Starligth crees que voy a…-dijo Twilight tranquilamente para que en un instante-¡MATAR A TODAS AQUÍ! ¡Y DESTRIPARLAS HASTA EL AMANECER!-

-¡TWILIGHT!-gritaron todas ya que en el momento Starligth la agitara-¡Tienes que controlarte!-

-¡Lo siento!-

-Starligth deja que me encargue de esto-dijo Gohan que apareció de la nada en este episodio y empezó a agitar a Twilight y la cacheteo-¡Tienes que controlarte!-

*SLAP*

-¡Lo siento!-

-Nerd te hablan por teléfono-dijo Dark Pit que apareció al igual que el para agitarla y cachetearla dos veces-¡Tienes que controlarte!-

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

-¡Lo siento!-

Mientras Gohan se retiraba se podía ver a todos los que aparecen en el Fanfic de Dragón Smashers en una fila (incluso se veía a los que murieron como Tabuu y Goku Black y varios que faltan por aparecer) como Vegeta con un bate de béisbol, a Kirby con una pistola, e incluso a Pinkie con un machete en manos, Rainbow Dash con una manopla, a Little Mac calentando, e incluso a la superestrella de la WWE R-Truth con el campeonato 24/7, solo para ver que Sunset se une a la fila con una motosierra en las manos, lo cual el confundido luchador le hace una pregunta a Sunset-pregunta… ¿para qué es la fila?-

* * *

 _ **365 cameos más tarde…**_

* * *

-¿Todo bien Twilight?-pregunto Sunset después de que esta ya tuviera una venda en la cabeza hecha por Pinkie Pie más un parche en el ojo morado que ya tenía, lo cual respondió-No te preocupes, ya me calme, después de todo, hay mucho que puedo hacer para mantenerme ocupada, como ver esa colección de armas en la entrada-

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrir, solo para mostrar una sonrisa parecida a la de un villano-Nos vemos en la cena… jejeje-

*SLAM*

-¿Quién apuesta que la princesa Twilight nos va a matar?-dijo la peliarcoiris casualmente, cosa que las demás no se lo tomaron de buen humor

-¡Rainbow Dash!-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Dashie tiene razón, solo tendremos que esperar a un invitado especial ¡y listo! estaremos muertas-respondió Pinkie alegremente y de igual modo se agitaron-¡Pinkie!-

-Les digo que es la temporada-dijo Rainbow Dash mencionando la extraña actitud de su amiga, en cambio con la princesa de la amistad, esta se encontraba en una especie de bar la cual esta estaba desesperada-Que voy a hacer, debo encontrar algo para leer ¡HASTA DARIA LO QUE FUERA POR UN LIBRO!-

-¿Dijiste… lo que fuera?-dijo una voz aterradora mientras de un televisor que era parte del bar se ponía en blanco y revelaba una especie de insignia en forma de sombrero de copa lo cual una especie de líquido negro salió del televisor y comenzó a tomar forma revelando ser el malévolo…-¡Black Hat!-

-Saludos Princesa de la amistad, he oído que quieres un libro y darías todo por tenerlo-dijo Black Hat que después apareció en la barra mientras preparaba una Bloody Mary para el mismo con sus extremidades demoniacas lo cual saco de su chaqueta un extraño libro que dejo a Twilight en shock-Este… es el libro Namekiano de Leyendas, que contiene todos y cada uno de los secretos del universo 7, solo para ti-

Twilight miró el libro, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, había oído de ese libro gracias a Wiss pero tenerlo en vivo y en directo era para actuar como una niña en un día de navidad, pero en eso se preguntó-Espera, según Bills ese libro desapareció-

-No lo estaba…-dijo Black Hat quien le dio un sorbo a su bebida con cara de fastidio-Estaba debajo del enorme trasero del gran patriarca…-

-El de…-

-El que se hace llamar "Super Kami Guru"-dijo con molestia recordando al Gran Patriarca de universo del Gohan del pasado, lo cual Twilight pensó igual-Era obvio, Muy bien… libro ya-

-No, hagamos un trueque y ese es que mates a tus amigas-dijo mostrando sus dientes demoniacos a lo que la princesa Twilight respondió- entonces no hay trato ¿Por qué debería matar a mis amigas? -

-Cambie de parecer, este libro no es lo suficiente para ti y tal vez…-dijo Black Hat volviendo a guardar el libro Namekiano solo para decir con una sonrisa demoniaca-Ya leer es **obsoleto** para ti-

Y con esas palabras, Twilight estaba mirando al frente con los ojos ensangrentados y con la boca abierta hasta que algo dentro de su cerebro se partió en dos-No funciona, no funciona. Necesito ayuda. ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Han pasado minutos desde que leí un nuevo libro, necesito mi dosis!-

Fue en eso que Black Hat vio cómo se acurrucó en el suelo, abrazándose y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en posición fetal, aun no entendía como los villanos de Equestria fueron derrotados y por aun, reformados por alguien que es adicta a los libros más que la propia cocaína-Las paredes se están cerrando... no puedo respirar... tengo frío, mucho frío...-De repente se animó y miró a una escoba-¿Qué es eso, mami? ¡No, tu pequeña Sparkle ha sido una buena chica! Soy una buena chica, mami, ¡por favor, déjame un libro!-

-¿Harás lo que sea?-dijo Black Hat mientras sacaba un contrato y una pluma, lo cual se aferró a sus pies mientras caía hilarantemente-¡INCLUSO MATAR!-

Dicho esto, firmando con su boca Twilight en la línea del contrato, Black Hat respondió tranquilamente-Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo princesa, ahora que diste tu alma, toda Equestria y sus habitantes y un probable reboot de tu mundo que a nadie le importara, pero lo más importante… ahora ¡MaTaLaS!-

Cuando un rayo cae al suelo y Black Hat desapareció, la princesa de la amistad comienza a reír locamente, ahora su locura finalmente la consume ya que ahora matar a sus amigas era su única opción

* * *

 _ **12:00 pm… media noche**_

* * *

-¿Twilight? ¿Estás ahí?-la voz de Starligth era la única cosa que se escuchaba en toda la biblioteca del lugar donde había una máquina de escribir y una luz-¿Que hace una máquina de escribir aquí?-

Fue en eso que se acerca y mira la hoja de la máquina de escribir lo cual estaba escrito "Me siento bien…"-Wow, eso es un alivio… por un momento pensé que estabas…-pero justo en eso, un relámpago ilumina la habitación revelando que en todas las paredes, el piso el techo, hasta en varias cosas del lugar está escrito lo siguiente "Sin libros y sin magia de Equestria, Twilight Sparkle pierde la cabeza" en diferentes tipos de fuente, idioma hasta incluso en Braille, cosa que Starligth dijo con miedo-Twilighteando…-

Justo en eso que la princesa Twilight dio una patada a la puerta y su apariencia era ya un desastre, su cabello desmarañado, ojos rojos y su ropa un desastre-oh Starligth~-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece? He estado inspirada durante las últimas horas-dijo Twilight mientras caminaba hacia su exalumna el cual estaba temiendo por su vida-y estaba pensando en "Sin libros y sin magia de Equestria, Twilight Sparkle pierde…" ¿pero no sé qué?-

-*GULP* ¿L-la C-cabeza?-dijo Starligth con completo terror lo cual la calma de Twilight dejo el servidor y una sonrisa tipo psicópata más sus alas y orejas de pony aparecieron y dijo con un tono más psicópata-¡ME PARECE PU$# PERFECTO!-

Riendo como loca y haciendo caras ridículas hasta relinchando como caballo empezó a perseguir a Starligth Glimmer y llegar a un contenedor que decía "Rómpase en caso de esposo loco" con un bate de béisbol y al otro lado un contenedor que tenía una escopeta que decía "Rómpase en caso de Twilighteo nivel **El resplandor de Stephen King - Discord** " quebrando el vidrio y cargando la escopeta-¡Atrás Twilight! ¡Estoy armada!-

-¡DAME ESA ARMA GLIMGLAM! ¡VAMOS DÁMELA! ¡LA ESCOPETA! ¡VAMOS! ¡DÁMELO! ¡DÁMELO! ¡JAJAJA! ¡QUE MIEDOSA! ¡BLHE!-

Justo en eso Twilight mira su cara en un espejo el cual le da un tremendo susto que parecía que Homero Simpson tomo su lugar (gritando agudamente) el cual torpemente pisa un escalón mal y comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo hasta caer en el chiste de padre de familia (boca abajo con un brazo en la espalda y una pierna torcida) lo cual Starligth agradeció que la sangre que aparición en la mañana pasara por ahí para después tomar el cuerpo inconsciente de Twilight y encerrarla en el almacén de suministros

-Te quedas aquí hasta que ya dejes de Twilightear-dijo Starligth indignada solo para ver una lata de comida y tomarla-con tanta locura se me antojo esto que se llaman frijoles rancheros-

* * *

 _ **30 minutos después…**_

* * *

Después de caer de las escaleras (y hacerse una cicatriz en una mejilla) Twilight estaba comiendo varias cosas para saciar su hambre lo cual olvido el trabajo que Black Hat le ordeno lo cual se escucharon unos golpes de afuera

*TOC TOC TOC*

-¿Princesa Twilight? ¿Está ahí? ¡Demencia bájale a una rayita a tu loquera!-dijo la voz del Dr. Flug mientras seguía comiendo la pelimorada-Mira, 5.0.5 y yo… salvo Demencia, estamos un poco preocupados de que el proyecto no avance… más aun Lord Black Hat que *GULP* esta como agua pa chocolate-

-Vuelvan después… Comiendo… para ganar fuerzas…-dicho esto la puerta fue arrancada de tajo por Black Hat que le grito y la tomo de la cara-¡VaS a HaCeR lO qUe Te DiJe! ¡AhOrA!-

-Ya veo porque no quiso salir esa pony-dijo Demencia que tomo una caja abierta que tenía piernas de pollo pre cocidas-está bueno-

-tal vez unas quecas de Queso Badonga van a estar ¡Deliciosas!-dijo Flug tomando una rueda de queso para después dejar la bodega y detrás 5.0.5 tomo unas tortillas-hay que preparar la cena-

Mientras las Rainbooms cenaban con un gesto preocupado debido a que Starligth les dijo acerca de lo que le paso a Twilight, pero ya está tenía un hacha en manos el cual rompe en una puerta y muestra su cara de completa locura

-¡Aquí esta Twily!-dijo haciendo una de las frases célebres de "El Resplandor" pero para su suerte, era una habitación vacía sin nadie en ella-¡D'oh!-

-¡AUN HAY MAS!-

-¡Twilight!-fue la voz de la abuela Smith que había sido dejada en el comienzo de esta historia-si vez a Applejack dile que le pateare su gordo trasero-

-¡ARGH!-

Intentando atinarle a una vez de un hachazo le dio a la puerta y dijo lo siguiente mostrando un cronometro-¿quieren saber cómo se matan a un grupo de adolescentes de una serie de ponys que ya oficialmente ya está descontinuadas este mes y serán remplazadas por unas versiones horribles el próximo año? ¡Todo esto tras el noticiero de Joaquín López Doriga!-

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Esto fue suficiente para todas las Rainbooms salieran corriendo de la habitación mientras la princesa dela amistad destruía la puerta con el hacha, lo cual todas llegaron a una cabina de radio con una sola señal lo cual Sunset tomó el micrófono y hablo-¡Hola, policía, soy Sunset Shimmer! Nuestra amiga se volvió loca-

-También están buscando a la policía, porque busco algo-dijo en respuesta otra voz que para las demás era familiar lo cual la pelirroja-rubia contesto-¿Alcalde Nappa? Genial que otra opción tenemos, escuche necesitamos a todos los demás para que nos busquen-

-¡No a ustedes! ¡Me importa un comino! ¡Sino el resto de mis piezas de mi Pizarra Mágica!-dijo Nappa que estaba en su oficina con una Pizarra Mágica con su nombre que decía "ALCALDE NAP…"-Mi nombre no es alcalde Nap… ¿o sí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué número marcó? No vuelvas a llamar aquí de nuevo-

Terminando esto, Nappa colgó la llamada lo cual este dijo siniestramente-Supongo que se lo dije… **Nadie** se mete con el alcalde Nap…-

-¡No hay respuesta!-dijo desesperada Sunset para luego decir-y además, Nappa nos condenó-

-¡MALDITA SEA NAPPA!-grito Rarity jalándose el cabello de la desesperación, en cambio el resto estaba bloqueando la puerta pero de algún modo la fuerza de Twilight se hacía inhumana cada minuto como si algo la poseyera para terminar el trabajo, lo cual Rainbow Dash grito-¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!-

-No se preocupe todas, puedo usar mi "Ron" para pedir ayuda-dijo Spike calmando la situación lo cual Sunset pregunto-¿No será el don Spike?-

-Shhh… ¡nos demandaran!-dijo Pinkie tapándole a boca a su amiga y mirando por todos lados, lo cual la pelirroja-rubia quito la mano de su amiga-¿Y a quién llamaras?-

-Ya lo sabrán-dicho esto Spike se concentra todo lo que puede hasta llegar a una cabaña donde Waluigi estaba viendo televisión desde su Tablet lo cual algo paso por su cabeza en señal de auxilio-¡Wah! La lagartija y sus amigas están en problemas-

-¡Aguanten! ¡Waluigi va rescatarlas!-dijo Waluigi saliendo de su cabaña y dejando su Tablet en la nieve lo cual llega a la posada maldita abriendo las puertas principales-Muy bien, loca, muéstrame lo que tienes a Waluigi-

Y detrás de unas cortinas la la maniática princesa de la amistad la ataca por la espalda dándole un hachazo al rival de Luigi-¡WAH! ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-

Con esas palabras, Waluigi cae al suelo muerto dejando un charco de sangre en la alfombra lo cual Rainbow pregunta-De todas las personas… ¡Era Waluigi la única opción!-

-¿Quieres a Krilin?-pregunto Spike lo cual esta intento hablar que solo se quedó callada, cosa que Twilight tomo una motosierra lista para mutilar a sus amigas de una vez por todas-Debo… matar… amigas…-

-¡Todas afuera!-dijo Starligth dando la orden de escapar de la mansión lo cual Fluttershy dijo ¡Pero la nieve!-

-¡No hay otra opción!-dijo nuevamente la villana reformada lo cual Applejack se quedó pensando en algo-Espera, tenemos nuestras gemas-

-Las dejamos en la mansión con la Twilight de este mundo porque no pensábamos que ¡La princesa Twilight se volvería loca! ¡VÁMONOS!-dijo Sunset el cual salió a la nieve sin importar la temperatura, seguida de todas además de Spike, ya que teniendo un poco de ventaja estaban lejos de ella, pero aun así, la profundidad se estaba notando ya que comenzaban a hundirse lo cual la princesa Twilight ya era un ser sin sentimientos y avanzando más rápido aun por la nueve a pesar de la profundidad

-Oigo algo…-dijo Starligth empezando a buscar algo en la nieve mientras la princesa de la amistad ya se acercaba peligrosamente con la motosierra en manos, la alzo al aire y añadiendo velocidad a la sierra, y con un grito lista para perpetrar el acto de asesinato lo cual todas gritaban al ver que alguien que las volvió a reunir como amigas iba a matarlas, pero Starligth logro encontrar lo que buscaba revelando la Tablet de Waluigi en sus manos-¡Twilight, mira!-

-¡AL FIN! ¡Algo para distraerme!-dijo la princesa Twilight volviendo en sí, tirando la motosierra hacia a un lado y tomando el dispositivo electrónico como si fuera su hija-Ya no quiero matar…

-¿princesa Twilight?-pregunto Sunset acercándose junto al resto mientras esta decía la misma frase-No quiero… No quiero…-

-un poco más…-

-¡SI QUIERO!-grito la princesa Twilight que mientras regresaba a ser ella misma, la señal de WiFi se había caído y regresaba nuevamente-No quiero… Ya no… Se fue-

-¿Princesa Twilight?-dijo Fluttershy con temor a que perdiera la cabeza otra vez, pero la voz que escucharon era la de la princesa de la amistad que todas recordaban y se oían unos sollozos-Perdónenme por lo que he hecho *snif* no merezco ser llamada princesa de la amistad por lo que cause *snif* ahora ¿quieren sentarse en la nieve y disfrutar de la magia de la amistad con la televisión?-

-Creo que es mejor ir a la mansión-dijo Applejack ya que empezó a sentir mucho frio pero en eso se echó algo desde la mansión endemoniada-¡¿Qué establos?!

*BANG*

-¡Applejack! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí! ¡Tienen mucho que explicar porque me dejaste en la estación de servicio!-era la voz de la abuela Smith con una escopeta en sus manos lista para darle una lección a su nieta-Y trae una toalla porque el rio de sangre bajo en el piso equivocado-

-Creo que nos quedaremos aquí-no teniendo otra opción Applejack se sentó con todas en la nieve lo cual Spike dijo-tú lo dijiste, y aquí entre nos ¿que nos podría pasar estando en la nieve por unos minutos?-

* * *

 _ **15 grados centígrados bajo cero después…**_

* * *

Justo en eso la imagen de todas las Rainbooms completamente congeladas y aun unidas con la Tablet aun en excelente funcionamiento, se escuchó la voz de un anunciador-En vivo desde Broadway, los Premios Iwata, con sus anfitriones, Masahiro Sakurai y Discord P. Sullivan-

Esto fue suficiente para que los ojos de todas y de Spike vieran al dispositivo con pánico lo cual Sunset dijo alarmada-Twilight, cambia de canal-

-No puedo moverme…-dijo la princesa Twilight intentado moverse pero todo era inútil ya que la voz de la versión humana del señor del caos se escuchó-¡Hola damas y caballeros! Créeme, ¡estaba tan sorprendido como tú de que estoy aquí! Cuando escuché que estaría jugando para un montón de smashers, ¡estaba fuera de mí! Entonces me di cuenta, era solo uno de ustedes… después-

-¡NOOOO!-

-Quiero matar…-dijeron todos ya que oír a Discord era para matar a cualquiera-¡Quiero matar!-

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Música de fondo**_ _ **disponible en Spotify:**_ _ **Cut the Cord por Shinedown**_ _ **]**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza ya que desde enero no he hecho una actualización de Dragón Smashers Melee pero hare lo posible para avanzarle**_

 _ **Además, la segunda edición de Halloween ha comenzado (Tarde) así que prepárense para muchos recuerdos de los Simpson porque los tendré listo para el fin de mes**_

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera**_


	5. Dragon Ball Z Tale 2019

_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _._ "Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _**"Smash"**_ \- Narrador

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SÚPER, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros. Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Ultimate y la franquicia My Little Pony les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ ALTUS / Microsoft / SNK Corporation/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/ Hasbro/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama, Masahiro Sakurai y Lauren Faust.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Cuento 5:**_

 _ **Vegeta: el vengador del futuro**_

* * *

Era un día pacifico en la mansión smash y todos los smashers estaba desayunando, con excepción de nuestra victima… quiero decir, protagonista el príncipe de los saiyajines que estaba con los pies en la mesa

-Sabes, he tenido muchos problemas-dijo Vegeta reflexionando mientras tomaba el vaso de Luigi sin permiso-Pero sentarme aquí con ustedes y romperles la cara en esos combates aquí en nuestra acogedora mansión, me hace sentir que hoy será un buen día-

-¡Papá, tu mano está atascada en la tostadora!-dijo aterrado Trunks del futuro apuntando lo cual Vegeta vio su mano derecha con el aparato electrodoméstico y aun conectado-¿Qué? ¡AAHHHH! ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate! ¡Quítamelo!-

Para muchos de ustedes esto no sería un problema para Vegeta volarlo con su ki, pero Master hizo unas cuantas modificaciones en toda la mansión para hacer muchos aparatos completamente indestructibles y a prueba de saiyajines y seres omnipotentes, cosa que Vegeta lo estaba azotando por toda la cocina mientras el resto ni le prestaba atención, bueno solo para subirlo a redes sociales hasta que se lo quito gracias a Pinkie que perezosamente lo halo del cable de corriente

-no esperes un gracias de mi insecta-dijo cansado Vegeta solo para que Cell le recordara algo-no cantes victoria mi príncipe, porque se te metió otra vez-

-¡no ma"#s! ¡PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA! ¡QUÍTENMELO!-

Mientras todos veían como Vegeta tenía un segundo asalto con la tostadora Adagio le pregunto a Cell-¿se lo pusiste en la mano otra vez verdad?-

-curiosamente, esto fue plan de Palutena, y esto es un desayuno con variedad-dijo mientras comía unos hot cakes disfrutando de la agonía y mala suerte de Vegeta

* * *

 _ **Una larga racha de derrotas contra una tostadora más tarde...**_

* * *

Después de darle una lección al tostador Vegeta finalmente se liberó del aparato, pero la mano maestra no lo iba a dejar huir ya que debía repararlo por si mismo de lo contrario iría al correctivo numero 14 directamente, ya que Vegeta estaba en el sótano donde tenían todo para repararlo

-debido a que esa mano inútil me tiene contra mi voluntad, esto no debería ser demasiado difícil de solucionar, con las herramientas adecuadas-dijo Vegeta que en eso ve la tostadora completamente destruida y además saca de debajo de la mesa de trabajo, una caja que decía "piezas de refacción para la máquina del tiempo de Trunks del futuro NO TOCAR"-hmph esto será pan comido, solo me tardare 2 minutos-

* * *

 _ **Dos minutos con treinta y siete segundos… de la mañana siguiente…**_

* * *

Después de darle los toques finales a la tostadora, que de por pura casualidad parecía ahora una máquina del tiempo más compacta, el príncipe de los saiyajines se sintió orgulloso de haber hecho que ni Goku haría en un milenio, reparar el error que cometió por el mismo

-¡ja! En tu cara Kakarotto ahora quedo mejor-dijo Vegeta tras ponerle la tapa a la tostadora "del tiempo" y sacar una pieza de pan blanco-Ahora, veamos si funcionas-

Curiosamente, al bajar la palanca para comenzar a calentar el pan, Vegeta no sabía que acciono en ese entonces la máquina-tostadora del tiempo causando que mucha electricidad empezara a rodear el aparato lo cual Vegeta lo toca y en un efecto al estilo Terminator… desaparece dejando un circulo en donde se suponía que este parado-¡¿Qué demonios estas…?!-

-Vegeta ¿estás ahí abajo?-dijo Sunset abriendo la puerta del sótano-¿Por qué Master dijo que si alguien estaba cocinado chimpancé al horno?-

En cambio Vegeta estaba viajando en una especie de espiral del tiempo donde múltiples relojes de diferentes tipos volaban alrededor-¿Qué ma…? bueno, esto es fantástico, soy la primera persona no brasileña espacial en viajar el tiempo-

-Corrección, Vegeta eres el cuarto-dijo un perro que habla acercándose hacia el príncipe saiyajin revelando al Sherman y el Sr. Peabody, lo cual el primer mencionado dijo-Así es, Sr. Peabody-

-Silencio-

* * *

 _ **Mansión Smash… 20, 000,000 años antes de cristo…**_

* * *

Justo en eso Vegeta termina en medio de una zona prehistórica el cual este nota donde había terminado había regresado en el tiempo cuando todo comenzó, en el universo cuatro

-Bueno si fuera esa pony amante de los libro ya estuviera teniendo un orgasmo ahora-dijo mirando como varios dinosaurios se notaban por todo el lugar hasta que en eso algo se le paso por la mente-un segundo, recuerdo ese consejo que Bulma me dijo justo el día de nuestra boda-

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

* * *

-Escucha con atención Vegeta y olvídate de Goku por un segundo-dijo Bulma que estaba en el altar con todos y justo antes de darle un beso de ya estar casados-Si alguna vez viajas en el tiempo, **NO. TOQUES. NADA.** Porque incluso el cambio más pequeño puede alterar el futuro de formas que no puedes imaginar, ya sabes la teoría multiverso-

-ya podemos acabar con esto y co$-dijo Vegeta desesperándose para ya "consumir" su matrimonio y dejar el esmoquin de una vez, lo cual Bulma suspira derrotada-está bien ya bésame… pero solo normal-

* * *

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

* * *

-y así nació Trunks-finalizo Vegeta mientras cruzaba los brazos sin moverse de su lugar-Mientras permanezca perfectamente quieto y no toque nada, no destruiré el futuro-

Justo en eso un mosquito prehistórico voló alrededor del príncipe saiyajin causando que su inexistente paciencia dejara el lugar-¡Estúpido insecto! ¡Quítate de mí vista!-

*splat*

Fue lo único que ocupo Vegeta para alterar la historia por completo hasta que se dio cuenta de su error-¡P$! Ese era solo un pequeño mosquito insignificante, eso no puede cambiar el futuro, ¿verdad?-

En eso pasaba un Velociraptor tranquilamente el cual solo alzo los codos en señal que ni tenía ni idea de lo que paso, lo cual el pan salto de la tostadora el cual regreso en instantes al sótano, el cual dejo la tostadora y salo corriendo a la cocina de la mansión viendo que no hubo cambios completo en el futuro

-¡JA! ¡EN TU P#$A CARA TEORÍA MULTIVERSO!-grito al aire Vegeta solo para una especie de alarma se escuchara lo cual todos los presentes se levantaran y del suelo una pantalla revelando a Goku en ella saludando a todos-¡Hola a todos!-

-¡SALVE SON GOKU!-dijeron todos con sonrisas temerosas que incluso los villanos tenia n la misma mirada de temor a el saiyajin criado en la tierra, cosa que el orgullo de Vegeta no podía tolerar-Oye, ¿qué demonios está haciendo el idiota de Kakarotto ahí?-

En eso Vegeta oye una sirena y una luz roa que causo que Goku mirara hacia la pantalla-Wow, Veo por la pantalla que tenemos una actitud negativa en el sector dos, así que voy a tener que pedirles a todos que se congelen y se prepare para **Goku-cacion** -

-¿No te acuerdas, papá?-dijo la versión joven de Trunks mirando desconcertado a su padre, lo cual Vegeta solo respondió-¿qué es raro que Kakarotto no este devorándose la comida de aquí?-

-eso, y especialmente-dijo Master Hand acerca de lo comentado y para añadir algo que dejaría en shock a Vegeta-de que Goku es el indiscutible dios de toda la realidad y el tiempo, después de que Zenosama le diera su posición así de fácil-

-¿y porque?-comentó Vegeta para que Freezer le dijera algo también-¿no lo enfrentamos? Tiene como un millón de transformaciones, básicamente estamos al nivel de ese humano que molestas llamado Yamcha-

-¡HIJO DE TU P$#A MADRE KAKAROTTO!-con esas palabras en otra realidad, el lugar empezó a temblar y una especie de nave levanto la mansión con todos adentro llevándoselos a una especie de guarida malévola donde decía "Centro de Goku-cacion: Donde la elite se reúne para que le doblegen el espíritu" y abajo decía "Clases de cocina y como preparar deliciosos muffins a las 8:30 am"

Además de obligarlos a están en sillas con las manos en los asientos, todas las mujeres tenían un vestido parecido al de Milk y los hombres teniendo el gi de Goku, cosa que Vegeta odiaba cada segundo, mientras el mencionado veía a todos desde la pantalla-De acuerdo, todos, veamos algunas grandes sonrisas-

Justo en eso unos ganchos mecánicos aparecieron para estírales violentamente los labios para arriba hasta verles las encías dejando a varios un poco traumados, con excepción de vegeta que estaba enojándose más-Relájense, los ganchos hacen todo el trabajo-

-¿A quién chi%$&os le estás sonriendo insecto?-dijo Vegeta mirando enojado a otra persona que estaba siendo "Educada", ya después de eso casi todos se estaban masajeando las mejillas del dolor hasta que Goku volvió a hablar-Ahora, en caso de que toda esa sonrisa no te haya animado, hay una cosa que nunca falla: un buen vaso de leche tibia, una pequeña siesta y una **lobotomía** frontal-

-incluso sé que Kakarotto no sabe que es esa palabra-dijo Vegeta lo cual Cell apareció cambiando tranquilo como si nada

-nah, no es tan malo Vegeta, te meten por la nariz unos tubos y te permiten conservar el pedazo de cerebro que cortaron-dijo Cell mostrándole un frasco con un pedazo de cerebro en el-y aquí entre nos esta es mi decimoquinta lobotomía, bueno, a excepción de todos, menos Crazy-

-de hecho-dijo Crazy que estaba en su forma humana el cual como si fuera tapa rosca su cráneo revelo que solo se escuchaba música de elevador-ni necesitan buscarle, aunque Bulma está aquí-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-~Vegeta~-dijeron todos los smashers con cara de idiotas, tirando saliva y con un frasco en las manos sosteniendo un pedazo de cerebro dentro, aunque la parte aterradora de todo esto era que todos actuaban al igual que Nappa, hasta incluso Bulma estaba entre ellos con la misma indumentaria y en el mismo estado-Únete a nosotros, Si…-

-¡VEGETA! ¡NOOOOOO!-grito Vegeta saliendo de esa pesadilla pero en eso se regresó a ver a ese Goku tirano y le dijo-por cierto Kakarotto, a la ve#$ los muffins ¡VIVAN LAS GALLETAS! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-¡Que no escape!-dijo Goku furioso el cual de unas puertas revelaron a varios lobos que parecían arboles el cual perseguían a Vegeta-Oh no, me están ganando-pero en eso saco un salami de las ropas que tenía puestas-¡ja! ¡Sabía que ese idiota de Kakarotto guardaba comida en estas fachas!-

Lanzándoselo a los Timberwolfs, Vegeta logro escapar hacia la mansión hasta llegar a la cocina donde tomo la tostadora-Tengo que volver y arreglar el futuro-

Volviendo de regreso a la era prehistórica del universo 4, Vegeta se quedó quieto sin hacer nada-Esta vez no voy a tocar nada-

Fue en eso que escucho un rugido detrás de el para revelar un tiranosaurio rex detrás de él, lo cual para evitar cambiar el futuro solo empezó a saltar como bailarina sobre todo lo que tocara-¡No debo aplastar! ¡No debo tocar! ¡No debo matar! ¡SI! ¡LO HICE!-

*splat*

-¡¿En serio tenías que salir del agua por primera vez estúpido pescado?!-grito Vegeta mirando a la suela de su zapato el cual mato a un pez que por primera ocasión salía del mar primitivo, el cual la tostadora se activó y regreso otra vez al presente y regresando a la cocina-Oye, ¿dónde están todos? ¿Y porque me siento observado?-

Justo en eso un ojo negro apareció por la ventana y el techo fue arrancado solo para ver a Pikachu y a Meowth en sus formas Dynamax-Pika Pikachu-

-pues como todos los pokemones son la especie domínate ¡a darle que es mole de olla!-dijo Meowth para dejarle caer la ironía de que ahora vegeta es un insecto… en el sentido de la palabra, lo cual Vegeta volvió a accionar la tostadora para no ser aplastado y regresando a la era prehistórica por tercera ocasión hasta que el mismo tiranosaurio aparición frente al príncipe saiyajin… pero

-¡ACHU!-fue en eso que vegeta estornudo hacia el dinosaurio lo cual estornudo y murió y un efecto domino causo que todo los dinosaurios murieran por un estornudo, lo cual Vegeta dijo-esto se pondrá feo para mí-

Volviendo al presente y regresando a la cocina, Vegeta noto un gran cambio ya que ahora la mansión era una versión a su imagen propia y una pintura donde este tenía la cabeza de Freezer en sus manos, además soldados saiyajines estaban por todos lados-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

-¡SALVE REY VEGETA!-dijeron todo los soldados lo cual Vegeta dijo para sí mismo- nunca en mi vida había necesitado tanto algo y nunca lo supe hasta que lo recibí-

-saludos Rey Vegeta-dijo Master que estaba como si fuera su mayordomo-se podrá su armadura de oro para la ejecución de Kakarotto, recuerde que también ya los esclavos le han pulido los zapatos de tap para bailar sobre las tumbas de Nappa, Freezer y Bills-

-¿dónde está Trunks?-dijo Vegeta a lo que la mano jefe le respondió tranquilamente-desde el deseo que cambiarle el sexo ahora es la princesa Trunks-

En eso Vegeta dijo-Soy el nuevo gobernante del universo 4, armadura de oro, Master Hand es mi mayordomo, Kakarotto a punto se ser ejecutado, Freezer, Bills y Nappa muertos Trunks es una princesa ¡SI! ¡ME SAQUE LA LOTERÍA!-

Sentándose en su trono Vegeta solo se estiro y le dio un orden a la mano jefe- Como mi primer decreto, ¡tú rey exige una lata de Hetap para mi celebración!-

Justo en eso Master se quedó confundido al igual que los soldados lo cual pregunto-ehm… disculpe por mi ignorancia pero ¿Qué es una Hetap?-

-¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!-

Justo en eso, Vegeta sintió en verdadero terror de que en esta realidad hecha no existiera la bebida favorita del saiyajin lo cual de puro pánico regreso al sótano y viajo de regreso al pasado a arreglar el error, aunque afuera empezó a caer del cielo latas de Hetap por todo el lugar-Genial está lloviendo-

Después de huir de esa realidad, el príncipe saiyajin abrió la puerta solo para ver a Waluigi esperándolo, cosa que fue extraño para el-Aún no estás en tu propio Vegeta, puedo llevarte a casa, pero tienes que hacer exactamente lo que yo… ¡WAH!-

Justo en eso Waluigi fue asesinado con un hachazo en la espalda solo para revelar a Pichu detrás del cadáver lo cual dijo con voz profunda-Este es de hecho un universo inquietante ¿no lo crees?-

Justo en eso Vegeta reapareció por enésima vez en la era prehistórica pero en súper saiyajin lo cual comenzó a atacar a todo lo que se movía-¿No toques nada? ¡Tocaré lo que me dé la gana!-

Al igual que paso múltiples veces, la mansión Smash cambio varias veces, desde un iglú, una versión a la de los picapiedra, al castillo de Disneylandia, a la torre de los Vengadores, bajo el agua, la casa de los Simpson, a las oficinas principales de Sony, la base de operaciones de Black Hat, el castillo de la princesa Twilight…, en cambio en el espacio, Kang y Kodos veían como Vegeta alteraba la realidad una y otra vez-Saiyajin tonto, totalmente inpreparado para los efectos del viaje en el tiempo… por eso Bills los destruyo ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

Justo en eso, las cabezas de los dos alienígenas cambiaron a las de Sherman y el Sr. Peabody de la nada lo cual pregunto-¿Qué nos pasó, Kang?-

-Silencio-

* * *

 _ **Un berrinche de Vegeta más múltiples líneas alternativas creadas gracias a la teoría multiverso después…**_

* * *

Después de tantos enredos, la mansión regreso a la normalidad y vegeta estaba completamente casado lo cual abrió la puerta una vez más solo para ver a todos de vuelta a la normalidad… ¿o eso cree?

-¿Pasa algo papa?-dijo Trunks del futuro a lo que este alzo una esfera de ki a todos y dijo en completa histeria-¿Cuál es mi nombre? ¿De qué color es el cielo? ¿Hay Hetap? ¿Qué? ¡Por el amor de Dios, díganme o los mato!-

-Tu nombre es Vegeta, el cielo es azul, hay Hetaps para una temporada, y en TNT se trasmite All Elite Wrestling todos los miércoles en la noche y Brock Lesnar es el campeón de la WWE, Chile está en protestas, y no, Waluigi y Geno no son peleadores… y NUNCA… lo serán-dijo Pinkie respondiendo a cada pregunta que hacia Vegeta hasta la que no necesitaba saber, lo cual Master pregunto-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada…-dijo Vegeta aliviado a lo que tiro la tostadora a la basura y se sentó a comer-Nada en absoluto… Solo comamos, quiero olvidar este día-

Una vez que se sentaron todos, Vegeta Noto que nadie agarro los cubiertos sino que cada uno de los smashers, las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings comían como Yoshi, salvo Greninja y el mismo Yoshi que comían como lo hacían todos antes del viaje del tiempo, lo cual el compañero de Mario hablo como si nada-¿me pasas la sal?-

-Bueno, me acerque-dicho esto decidió comer sin importar las consecuencias de lo que causo terminado el episodio

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera**_


End file.
